In Storybrooke Part 5
by kazykim13
Summary: Tamara is detained in Storybrooke prison and Greg is still out their. Tamara's last words before getting taken away was Mulan, Aurora, and Jane aren't safe anymore. That "He" will be angry with them. Bigger problems arise for Mulan and Aurora when they find out why Jane is learning faster then others her age. (Red Beauty & Swan Queen appear).
1. Chapter 1

"Jane's second birthday is next week and she is already acting like a 5 year old...! Doesn't that worry you a bit?"  
"Not the slightest! My Janey is a learned young lady! If she excels the average learning ability then I'm perfectly fine with Jane being smart." Mulan and Aurora were discussing this matter as they snuggled close in bed. It was late and Jane was already asleep in her own small room beside their own. As Jane got bigger and smarter, faster than any child in Storybrooke, Mulan and Aurora had to move into the space across the hall for the extra room for Jane. Mulan felt Aurora's leg come up and overlap her own thigh, sliding closer to Mulan. "I just don't see the problem." Aurora sighed as she moved her head in the crook of Mulan's neck. Mulan felt the heaves of breaths Aurora took each time she spoke. "It's just...it isn't normal for a 2 year old to be gifted and learned like a 5 year old..." Mulan whispered, sighing as she spoke. They both were new to parenting and raising a child, but Mulan knew this wasn't right. "Next thing you know she'll be graduating high school at age 13...I just don't think that will be right..." Mulan spoke softly, her fingers gently massaging Aurora's head. Her fingers dug softly into the beautiful brown locks, gently brushing her hair as she massaged. Aurora slid her hands underneath Mulan's night shirt and kept them resting on her abdomen, feeling the warmth of Mulan on her fingertips. "I just don't know what to do..." Aurora confessed looking up toward the Warrior. She could barely see her lover, but knew where all her facial features were. Mulan felt Aurora's head look upward so she followed and looked down at Aurora. "Maybe we should ask Cinderella for some help...or maybe we can ask Emma and Regina...Maybe Dr. Hopper...?"  
"I don't want to bring any doctor into the picture. Jane isn't sick!" Aurora huffed looking back toward the empty ceiling she was contently staring at before. "I never said Janey was sick. I'm just saying...maybe her mind is just growing faster than she is." Mulan focused her eyes at the bleak white walls as well, searching in her mind for any answer to this dilemma. Aurora began to close her eyes knowing the conversation would soon be over, "Tomorrow we will talk to Cinderella..." Aurora's voice faded as she drifted off to sleep. Mulan smiled knowing her Princess was tired and exhausted, so she kissed Aurora's head whispering, "Goodnight Princess." and soon both women fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Jane was being rambunctious. She was running around the house refusing to go to school. Aurora was running after her with her jacket yelling at her, "Jane, you come here right now!" All Mulan heard from within the bathroom, as she exited the shower drying herself off, was Jane squealing in giggles and laughter. Mulan heard Jane's little footsteps near the bathroom door and the next thing she knew was Jane holding onto her own leg and she had the towel barely wrapped around her body. Aurora came running in panting with Jane's small jean jacket. "Miss Jane!" Aurora breathy shouted as she leaned against the door just glaring at Jane, who just looked up a frightened knowing she was now in trouble. Mulan let a small smile go past her, biting her lip as she watched Jane pitifully. Aurora was about to lose it. "Aurora, I'll dress her." Mulan spoke out, lifting her leg dragging Jane out of the bathroom. Mulan, as she slid past Aurora's small frame, gave her a tender kiss and told her, "You're doing your best honey." Aurora couldn't help but give a sigh of acceptance. Aurora handed Mulan the jacket as she just watched her lover do her part now. Mulan put on an over-sized shirt and sat Jane down on the bed. "Janey, dear." Mulan began to say, "Are you going to be a good girl?" Jane nodded her head wildly. "Why are you giving Mommy Aurora a hard time this morning?" Mulan asked softly, not mad at Jane just worried. Jane spoke in her squeaky voice, but oddly enough her voice sounded like a mixture of Aurora's tone and Mulan's seriousness. "All the other kids make fun of me." Jane told Mulan. Mulan looked at Jane confused and shocked, looking up at Aurora who stared afraid as well. Mulan gave Jane the attention again and she began to explain, "The older kids tell me I'm too small to be talking. They tell me I'm weird." Jane said a bit sad from the kids talking. Aurora, now kneeling next to Mulan, looked at Jane with all pity and worry. Mulan reached out and hugged Jane squeezing her tightly, "Oh no, darling. You aren't weird. Those big kids are jealous." Mulan retracted back looking right into Jane's eyes. "Those big kids are just jealous. That you are smarter than anyone there." Mulan smiled brushing her hand on Jane's forehead. "Y'know what?" Mulan asks softly, a grin coming across her face. "What?" Jane replied interested. "I used to be made fun of too when I was younger."

"Really?!" Jane asked in disbelief. "Yes. Do you know what I did to those kids?" Jane shook her head, "No."

"I showed all of them that I was better and stronger. I showed them the Warrior spirit." Mulan smiled looking toward Aurora who nodded in agreement. Jane's eyes wandered from Aurora then toward Mulan again, in agreement. "I have the Warrior spirit too!" Jane exclaims excited. "And what are you going to do?" Aurora asks reassuring Jane's excitement. "Show them I have the Warrior Spirit." Jane nodded in confirmation with more herself. "My little Princess." Aurora smiled giving Jane kisses. Mulan put Jane's jean jacket on while Aurora got her lunch ready. After everything was settled, both women strolled down the street bringing their child to school. Jane happily hugged them goodbye and before she headed off Aurora kneeled to Jane's height and told her strongly and determined, "You are a very special girl. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Aurora smiled knowing Jane's mood was uplifted. Aurora gave a hug and sent her off to play. Jane waved goodbye and happily ran toward the playground where all the children were before Elementary school had started. Aurora stood next to Mulan's side, leaning into her side. "I'm still worried..." Mulan whispered as they both watched Jane play naturally with the other kids. "She looks like a 5 year old..." Aurora confessed a bit sad of what Jane had told them that morning. Mulan wrapped her arms around Aurora replying softly, "We have to talk to someone about this..."

"Talk to whom?" A raspy voice asked slyly from behind both women. Mulan and Aurora like one body turned around surprised to find someone eavesdropping in their intimate moment. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Rumplestiltskin..." Mulan hesitantly bowed her head, giving him some respect.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora moved slightly away from Mulan's side knowing Rumplestiltskin hasn't known about them being together, and more importantly about Jane. Aurora didn't like how Rumple magically presented himself especially of how he latched onto Belle like a crazy man. Hello." Aurora barely choked out, just eyeing him the whole time. "I didn't want to intrude but I hear you have a problem?" Rumple acted as though he cared, but he was much more inclined to knowing their lives. Mulan and Aurora had barely seen him around, even when Belle was stuck with him, they both had kept their distance with this man. Especially ever since he had manipulated Snow into killing someone. Rumple was much more interested in Mulan then Aurora because all his questions were addressed to her. _Probably because Mulan is capable of killing someone...unlike Snow and I..._ Mulan was annoyed very quickly because of Rumple's prying. "What seems to be the problem?" Rumple asks in his most sincere voice. "Nothing that concerns you..." Aurora whispers out, agitated on his questions that were infuriating Mulan on the spot. Rumple darted his evil eyes toward Aurora and just glared at her, more for her interrupting and being smart toward him. Mulan stepped in front of Aurora, showing Rumple that he would not harm Aurora. Her body language was dominating and intimidating, even toward the Dark One. Rumple looked toward Mulan suspiciously, "Watch who you challenge Deary..." Rumple scoffed as he gritted his teeth a bit, more annoyed toward the fact that Mulan and Aurora weren't going to tell him anything. "Same to you." Mulan replied bluntly, she was showing no fear toward him. Rumple choked out a laugh and left them. Mulan huffed a breath out as she relaxed all her muscles. Aurora took her hand and lead her away, toward Cinderella's preschool.

The bell chimed as they walked into the preschool and a very gorgeous Cinderella turns around toward the door. "Mulan! Aurora!" Cinderella smiles and hugs them both. "How is Jane?! I already miss her!" Cinderella smiles as she picks up stray toys that were at her reach. "She's doing very well! Very smart." Aurora smiles brightly, but as soon as she smiles it fades into concern. Cinderella quickly picks up on the worried look and asked in a more quiet voice, "Is there something wrong?" Mulan looks around, many preschoolers and teachers were around, "How about we discuss this outside...?" Mulan asks already motioning toward the door. Cinderella agrees and quickly walks out with Aurora and Mulan. As soon as the door closed, Aurora began to ask Cinderella a million questions. "Was Jane ever left out in preschool? How much intelligence did she show during her time here? Was she showing abnormal learning abilities?" Mulan touches her hand to Aurora's, sliding her fingers into Aurora's. Aurora peeks around toward Mulan who just stood patiently. Cinderella gave a grin and proceeded to answer all the questions, "She wasn't left out in preschool, actually, she was very good with the other kids. She didn't show advance learning until a few months ago when I told you both to put her in Elementary school. Is she showing a decline in academics?" Cinderella looked toward Mulan and Aurora with more worry. "No, no. She's excelling...fast." Mulan replied trying to calm everyone down with her even tone. "Faster than she was before?"  
"She already looks and acts like a 5 year old...She's being given first grade work sometimes...she's brilliant...too brilliant..." Mulan was contemplating on what was on her mind that had been haunting her these past months. _Just tell them..._ Mulan took a deep breath and addressed what was on her mind, "Do you think because she isn't from this world, essentially, that she is special...because she's Shang's child...?" Mulan felt daggers stabbing her through the heart. Aurora felt the sadness and drop in Mulan's spirit as she asked the question. _She isn't Shang's...she is yours Mulan...ours..._ Aurora squeezed Mulan's hand trying to show her, in any way, that Jane was theirs. Cinderella nodded thinking of the possibilities of that happening. "But...Emma was essentially not from this world either and she was sent through the wardrobe. And she doesn't possess brilliance-"  
"But she possesses magic." Mulan interrupted. Cinderella and Aurora both stared at Mulan. She was determined to figure this out, but also to find the answer of Shang's side. "It could be that she is magical...Tell me. Was Shang a great Warrior?" Cinderella asked merely to figure out what was the dilemma. Mulan was about to speak, but Aurora interjected a bit annoyed with Shang being brought up again. "Shang was a good Warrior, but Mulan is twice the Warrior Shang was! Mulan is more honorable and dutiful then any Warrior alive!" Aurora felt proud to be able to put her side of how she sees Mulan. A smile crept onto Cinderella's countenance as Aurora answered. She noticed Mulan wasn't going to add anymore, "Well, I think you might want to visit Regina and ask her to give Jane a few tests. To determine if she even possesses magic within her. And if she does Regina can gauge the exact power which Jane has." Cinderella began walking back toward the preschool doors, "And also, whatever happens. Jane is a brilliant young lady. She is special." Cinderella waved her goodbye and left to tend back to her children and teachers. Both women leave in a more hopeful state of mind. "Hopefully, Regina will help." Aurora says while they walk toward Granny's for some lunch. "She will." Mulan affirmed, knowing now that Regina is a changed woman.

Aurora and Mulan walked hand in hand into the diner. They greeted Ruby who was wiping down a table. "Aurora and Mulan! Where have you been the last couple of days?!" Ruby smiled brightly, as always, showing all teeth. "Just busy with Jane lately!" Aurora smiled giving Ruby a tremendous hug. Belle was sitting at a booth near the back which was awkward. Mulan stepped up hugging Ruby then asking in her serious tone, "Why is Belle sitting all the way over there?" Aurora looked toward the booth and saw Belle sitting alone. "She's talking with Rumple! Of all people!" Ruby growled low, trying to keep her voice down. "Again...?" Aurora asks still watching Belle. Aurora looked back at Mulan confused and worried _He was just talking with us rather strangely this morning..._ Mulan kept her eyes on the table observing the area around. She noticed Rumple's jacket was left inside the booth, his food half finished, and she also noticed Belle's countenance was serious and somewhat disturbed; sad. Ruby was tense and annoyed with Rumple suddenly showing up and trying to talk with Belle, but more annoyed that she couldn't have her time with Belle while he was around. Belle and Ruby have recently been together, but Rumple had been getting in the way trying to compromise with Belle on coming back to him. Ruby had been keeping her distance with him so she won't completely lose it and kill him, but it had been hard on her. Belle and Ruby have been having a wonderful relationship of friendship that has been growing into intimacy, but every time it seemed to boil over into the waters of intimacy, Rumple gets in the way, he tries to find any way to bring Belle back to him. Which of course never happens. Rumple seated himself in front of Belle and began talking with her. All three women noticed Rumple becoming testy and fired up about something and was beginning to look furious. Mulan was ready to march right over and rip him away from the booth, but as soon Aurora saw her tense up, she wrapped her arms around Mulan's arm and held her close coaxing her, "Don't do it. Just wait. Belle can handle herself." Aurora heard Mulan let out tremendous breath and felt her relax a bit. Ruby went into the kitchen to busy herself while Mulan and Aurora sat at the counter, this time, trying to ignore the fact Rumple was questioning Belle about something. Finally, Rumple stood from the table and thanked Belle, like every time, and began walking out. Rumple caught site of Aurora and Mulan just from the corner of his eyes and came toward them instead of out. He hobbled over with his sly smiles, "Oh, hello Mulan." Rumple slyly grins as he stops right behind her. Mulan turns around and just stares not even greeting him this time. Belle notices the tension and tries to escort Rumple out, but he stays put. "I noticed you were talking to Cinderella...? Asking for a new job by any chance?" Rumple wanders his eyes toward Aurora who was just staring in annoyance as well. "Yeah. A job." Mulan says through her clenched jaw, no mood for Rumple's games. Belle interrupts immediately after sensing a brawl was about to break out. "Rumple, I'll walk you out." Belle finally pulls him away and sends him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle comes back inside exhausted and annoyed as well, she runs her hand through her hair and breathes out. "I'm sorry...Rumple can be-"

"Egotistic?! Demanding?! Annoying?!" Mulan bluntly interjected. She didn't like Rumple trying to get his way with Belle and certainly not with Aurora or herself. Belle just stood feeling sorry for what had happened, "I'm...I'm sorry. Rumple...he is trying to change..." Mulan looked at Belle with disbelief. "You think he's changing?! Why not ask him why he is so interested with our daughter and our problems?!" Mulan slightly yelled, she was angry with Belle now. She was too nice, especially toward Rumplestiltskin who is a man of pure darkness. Aurora slightly squeezed Mulan's arm, trying to tell her it was enough. Ruby leaned onto the counter trying to listen and figure out how to calm Mulan down. "He's asking about Jane...?" Belle asks her mouth slightly open from shock. Aurora nodded calmly, hoping Mulan would calm down as well. Mulan rolled her eyes and finally calmed herself. Aurora began to speak, "When we went to drop Jane off at school he overheard us talking about her...He was interested in her for some reason...I mean. We haven't been flaunting ourselves outside and most people still don't know about us. But, it seems he has caught on..." Ruby looked toward Belle with worry then back to Aurora. "He was asking some strange questions..." Belle confessed, finally sitting down at the counter. All four women discussed what was going and with Jane and why Rumple was beginning to speak out toward them, of all times. "He was asking about you, Mulan." Everyone looked toward Mulan in surprise, even Mulan felt shocked. "Why?" Ruby asked curiously. "I'm not sure. He just kept pestering me about you. Your life before, in the Enchanted Forest, how we met, why you came...Of course I avoided the questions..." Belle sighed thinking back at the conversation she earlier had. "He even asked if Aurora was special to you..." Belle whispered, trying to understand what all of this meant. Aurora looked at Belle with concern, "What did you say?" Aurora asked with a shrill voice. "I said you were friends." Belle slumped her head in her hands, obviously stressed. Ruby sighed with her brows slumping inward, "I don't understand...what does he want with you both...or Jane?"

"He wants to see if Jane is magical." Mulan whispered, barely audible for everyone. Ruby and Belle looked at Mulan with astonishment, they didn't know what to say. Aurora quickly interjected a bit frazzled herself, "Well, we don't know for sure! We are going to take her to Regina after school." Aurora tried to smile, but Ruby and Belle knew it was to only cover up the anxiety and stress of the whole situation. "Why don't we have some lunch?" Ruby quickly suggests and that had seemed to simmer everything down.

Mulan was helping clean the library, sweeping the floors, as Belle sorted returned books. Mulan seemed very distracted as she cleaned, not really talking to Belle or even humming a tune. Belle has noticed Mulan hums when she does work, always the same tune. Belle always loved when Mulan hummed her song, it seemed special to her, but now there was silence. "Mulan?" Belle called out softly. Mulan looked up immediately, "Hm?" Belle could almost see the hurt in Mulan's eyes, but also for a split second she saw the face when Mulan was held captive to Greg and Tamara. She saw the blood, the weary and swollen eyes of a fighter, but the image quickly passed. And now she only saw Mulan anew, but haunted. "Y'know, Jane's a fighter. Just like you. So, don't be worried." Belle gave great sincerity in her words. She has watched Jane grow up, even in the rapid pace, she has shown attributes only Mulan possesses. Not Shang. Mulan gave a small smile before getting back to her cleaning, "She is a Warrior. I want to teach her the way of the sword when she is older." Mulan began to brightly smile about what the future held for her daughter. Belle now smiled fully, finally penetrating that grim barrier Mulan had held up in the past hours. "I can't wait to show her how to shoot a bow and arrow, how to ride a horse, how to use a sword...But most importantly, how to meditate and talk with her ancestors." Mulan completely stopped her sweeping and leaned against the broom. Belle looked up from her books and listened to Mulan speak. "Meditation isn't something for the weak minded. She has a acute mind...and hopefully she can talk with my family...That would be something!" Mulan laughed thinking about her family. "You know what Mulan?" Belle laughs setting the books away from her, to give the Warrior all her attention. Mulan stands waiting for Belle to talk, "You are truly a Warrior, you fight with all your strength, you body and mind! I wish I could be more like you..." Belle blushes from her sudden confession. She always admired Mulan, ever since they had first met. Mulan walks toward her putting the broom away and jokingly tells her, "Be careful what you wish for, Belle." Mulan waves and leaves to pick Jane up.

Mulan walks into the elementary school waiting like every other parent by the doors waiting for their child. A woman, who is standing by Mulan, begins to talk with her. "Seems like everyone is waiting for their kids inside." Mulan smiles a bit uncaring she doesn't want to be rude so she listens to the woman anyways. "My daughter, Gabby, is the top of her first grade class. It's so nice to know a child's smart in elementary. That just sets her up for middle school!" the woman snickers a bit boasting about her daughter. Mulan nods in agreement more to have the woman stop talking to her. The bell finally rings for Mulan and all the other mothers and fathers which seemed like hours because the woman would not stop talking about her daughter. Jane comes running from the hallway toward Mulan hollering, "Mama!" Mulan kneels so she can scoop Jane off her feet right away. "Janey! Little warrior! What did you learn today?" Mulan asks smiling as she kissed Jane on the forehead. "I did some addition and reading practice! We played house outside during recess. I was the mama today!" Jane exclaims excited from her day. "I was like you today!" Jane smiles up toward Mulan, who looked down at her daughter with pride. Mulan grins as she begins to walk out with Jane in her arms. The woman stares now noticing Jane is the child that everyone talks about. The gifted learner in the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Mulan carries Jane all the way to the diner and sets her at the counter table as she leans across to kiss Aurora. "Yuck!" Jane shouts as soon as Mulan and Aurora lean away. "Yuck?" Aurora asks playfully tickling Jane from across the counter. Jane squeals and laughs as Aurora pokes and tickles her. "You think Mommy and Mama kissing is yucky?!" Aurora asks with a wide smile. Jane nods profusely as she giggles. Aurora looks toward the clock on the wall and tells Mulan, "I'll be off in ten!" Aurora hurriedly walks to the tables she had been tending, walking in and out of the kitchen with orders. Mulan and Ruby make small chat before Aurora gets off her shift. Mulan tells Jane to finish up her homework and what not before they leave for Regina's. Jane eagerly digs through her backpack and takes out a workbook and busily works in it. "Your daughter is just remarkable...aren't you all going to see Regina now?" Ruby asks interested. "She is...she is...I'm not sure how I should feel about it all." Mulan mumbles worried. "She'll be fine. Don't worry!" Ruby pats Mulan on the back trying to cheer her up. "Hey, how are things with Belle?" Ruby fumbles with her hair a bit, stroking her hands through the thick black curls before answering. "We're doing okay...Rumple has been getting in the way. She keeps thinking she has to help him out every time he comes to her with a new sob story lie..." Ruby obviously tense and irritated tries to busy her hands with something else. "She's just...difficult!" Ruby finally slams her hands on the table. Mulan looked toward Ruby sadly, but she also remembered when she and Aurora went through difficulties. Both women denying the feelings they felt for a long time. Mulan gave a small smirk of humor toward Ruby, "Hey, maybe she'll be your mate?!" Ruby looked at Mulan appalled and flustered, but in a slight moment Mulan saw a flicker of yellow hue in Ruby's eyes. Mulan knew her wolf had just made its way through and gave Mulan the answer. Belle was her mate, even if Ruby didn't see it now. Mulan laughed a bit and gave a bit of sympathy to Ruby, "She'll come through." Ruby rolled her eyes all in good humor beginning to wipe the counter down. "Isn't it wolf's time soon?" Mulan asked a bit seriously. Ruby uneasily shifted her body to face Mulan directly, "Yes..." Slightly nodding, "I've been on edge lately...just because Greg hasn't been found and I haven't gotten any scent!" Ruby huffed a bit leaning against the counter more. "It's like he dropped off the face of the earth..."  
"What do you mean? Like he's dead?" Mulan whispers knowing Jane could hear.

"No. If he were dead I could find his body...I mean..." Ruby sighed in disbelief, "Like he doesn't even exist anymore!" Mulan looks at Ruby with astonishment and worry. Her brows furrowed, but before Ruby could say anymore Aurora came around and threw her apron in Ruby's face. "All done Ruby!" Aurora smiled tiredly, she had a long day in the diner, it being packed and a weekend. Aurora stands next to Jane asking her about her day and what she was working on. "I had so much fun during art! We made macaroni models and mine was a sword and princess tiara!" Aurora looks at Jane with eagerness, like any mother would. "Mulan, did you hear that?!" Aurora kisses Jane and helps her pack her bag. Mulan smiles toward Jane then focuses her attention back to Ruby. "I'll try and call both you and Belle tonight...Is it a full moon tonight?" Mulan asks as she begins to hold Jane's hand, beginning to walk out.  
"Tomorrow!" Ruby calls out, she winks at the both of them more for luck and encouragement. Mulan and Aurora step outside swinging Jane in between them. Both women make eye contact, "Ready?" Mulan asks a bit nervous now. "Ready." Aurora confirms with a nod and off they all go to Regina's house, hoping for the best.

Mulan, Aurora, and Jane, hand in hand, arrive In front of Regina's home. It was grand for the mayor of Storybrooke. She has a few tall shade trees out in the front, but mostly a walkway of shrubs leading to the front door. Jane happily skips up to the porch motioning for her Mothers to hurry up. "Maybe we can come back...!" Aurora whispers in a panic, beginning to turn her back. Mulan quickly reaches out and stops Aurora, "We have to do this. For Jane..." Mulan's words waver from anxiety as well, but she keeps her composure with strength. Aurora sighs turning back for the house, she was going inside whether or not she wanted or not. Mulan grinned seeing her Princess become timid all of a sudden. Mulan warmly kisses the side of Aurora's head, smelling fresh blossoms and a hint of pine. Mulan breathed all of Aurora in before parting herself. Both women stood in front of the wide, white door. "Can I press the doorbell?!" Jane asks eagerly already reaching for the button. Mulan and Aurora smile down at their daughter and nod. Jane presses the doorbell and the sounds of chimes in some sort of almost familiar rhythm ring throughout the large house. Clicking of heels were heard from within the grand home. The door slightly opens with Regina poking her head out, "Oh! Mulan and Aurora!" Regina smiles only half surprised to see them. She looks down at a smiling Jane, "And little Jane!" Regina opens the door wide for all of them, welcoming them inside. Regina picks Jane up right away and begins to show her motherly side. "How was school honey?" Regina asks as she lead the two helpless women inside. Mulan and Aurora look all around the massive interior. It was flawless and magnificent. Every painting was hand selected and the colors of black and white suited the house. It was very modern. "We should get a house like this..." Aurora whispers under her breath enthralled with the house. "Maybe we can dip into your Royal fund? Do they take tiaras and throne chairs?" Mulan teases. Aurora bumps her hip playfully as they both smile at themselves. Regina talks to Jane all the way into the living room where a few love seats were placed, a glass coffee table in the middle, and on top of the table was a old fashioned chest, which was unopened. Regina set Jane right next to her as they all sat down. Mulan and Aurora sat on the opposite end touching very close together. Regina smiled up toward them very warmly, "I'm going to be giving some tests to Jane. To see whether she is or not she possesses any of it." Regina was very careful on explaining and not referring magic as she did. She didn't want to overwhelm Jane with the thoughts or ideas of magic and also to keep pressure off of her as well. Mulan and Aurora nodded very inventively as Regina explained. "I will first do a simple test, then it will progress. I can gauge all of the tests after they're all completed." Regina looked toward the chest then Jane for a second then back up to the worrisome women that sat in front of her. "But there is one thing..." Regina spoke quietly, "She needs to be alone with me." Mulan hurriedly arose from the couch with Aurora practically in sync, they both nodded, now terrified. "Don't worry Jane, these tests will be fun." Mulan spoke gulping a bit, but putting on a smile for her daughter. Jane waved as they left the room. Aurora clenched onto Mulan's hand as they walked upstairs. "She'll be fine." Mulan tried to soothe Aurora, as well as herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina spoke with Jane a bit explaining the tests a little simpler. "Jane, we are going to do some fun tests. Just to test you. Okay?" Regina looks in Jane's eyes hopeful, she sees a lot of Mulan within Jane, but also Aurora. _Funny...I would think she would look like Shang..._ Regina curls her lips in a bit of confusion, but carries on by opening the chest. "Okay! Sounds like a lot of fun!" Jane smiles, always in a good mood. Jane strains to look inside, but doesn't see anything that catches a particular interest. Regina reaches inside very carefully and takes out a candle. A simple candle is placed in front of Jane. "Jane, I want you to focus on this." Regina points at the black wick. Jane looks at the candle indifferently, "What for...?" Jane asks. "Try to focus on it. Try to make it light just by thinking." Jane looks at the candle with curiosity and genuine interest. Jane begins to look at the wick and just sits watching it. Regina carefully watches Jane and how she watches the candle. "Just by thinking...?" Jane asks already uninterested. "Yes. Think of flames and fire...try and imagine of a lit candle." Jane furrows her eye brows downward, thinking hard. Regina wavers her eyes toward the wick and watches the wick begin to spark a bit. _You've got it...!_ in a matter of seconds the wick lights on fire. Jane squeals with excitement and claps '"Look! Look! It lit up!" Jane blinks toward the candle with excitement and just watches the wick burn. Regina watches the smoke of the wick very carefully now. The smoke gives off a mixture of purple smoke then blue. _Interesting..._ Regina smiles congratulating Jane, "Now. Try to take away the flame." Jane looks up at Regina with eagerness then back at the candle. The flame quickly dispels, like it gets sucked into the wick. Regina cracks a smile, but there was no time to rejoice. "Good, good." Regina places the candle back inside and reaches for another item. Regina takes out 3 marble balls. Each a different color. One purple, one blue, one black. "With these marbles I want you to place them in your hand and this time concentrate on making one float, can you do that?" Regina places the marbles in Jane's outstretched hands. Jane nods with delight and now focuses again with the marbles. A few minutes later, after intense staring and concentraion the purple marble slightly floats then settles back in her hand. Regina was about to take the marbles away , but then Jane has all three of the marbles float from her hand. Jane doesn't say a word, but keeps her concentration with the floating balls. Regina looks at Jane astonished, genuinely shocked. _She's not even two yet...! Yet she is able to do this...! Looks like. Five year old...talks like Five year old... _Regina looks at the girl with amazement. _It can't be..._ Jane sets the marbles on the table eager to complete the next test. Regina takes the marbles placing them in the chest and brings out a worn out book. A journal of some sort. "Do you know what this is?" Regina asks trying to keep Jane's attention at its peak. "No..." Jane shakes her head keeping her eyes on the strange book. "This book will tell me about you." Regina smiles warmly as she grabs a small aged bottle of ink and a worn out quill pen. Regina opens the book toward the end where a grungy blank page laid. Regina opens the ink jar, dipping the pen within it and hands it to Jane. "Just write your name inside, sweetie." Jane writes her name clearly and big with the pen. A few drips of ink in between her letters, but clean. Regina closes the book as soon as Jane finishes. "Why don't you find your moms upstairs?" Regina smiles patting Jane on the butt to scurry her off. Jane runs upstairs to find Aurora and Mulan. Regina's smile fades as her fingers brush the aged journal's sides. _Let's find out..._ Regina hesitantly opens the page where Jane wrote in. Regina's eyes widen as she stares at the whole page. "This can't be...!" Regina rubs her fingers across the inked page in disbelief. _This...this is big..._ Regina looks up to find Mulan and Aurora staring at her with worry, with Jane right behind Aurora who held onto her skirt. Regina gives a half hearted smile and breathes deeply out, "Mulan, Aurora...we have to talk..." both women look at each other with anxiety before stepping inside the living room. "Without Jane..." Regina barely mouths. At that moment Emma walks inside stunned to see everyone inside the house. "H-hey! What's up?" Emma smiles closing the door with her foot. "Emma!" Jane waves happily. Regina, with her eyes, tells Emma to take Jane away. Emma immediately understands and takes Jane, "Hey squirt, Want to play outside a bit?" Emma takes Jane's hand and leads her outside. As soon as Regina hears the back door click shut she turns to Mulan and Aurora, who are already sitting, very seriously. "There's something about Jane you have to know."  
"What...what is it?!" Aurora mutters a bit shakily. "Jane...she possesses magic." Regina bluntly states. Not wanting to prolong the matter. Mulan's fingers wrap into Aurora's knowing she will be shocked with the news. Taken a back, Aurora's mouth slightly parts to speak out, but nothing comes out. Mulan intervenes, "How magical...?" Regina hesitates then finally stating, "Very magical...and powerful. She possess more magic than me...than Rumplestiltskin." Mulan and Aurora both immediately turn toward each other astonished and both in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone sits in silence for a bit. Mulan and Aurora don't say anything, just sit contemplating on what to say and what to discuss. Mulan's serious countenance breaks first from the silence, "How...?" Regina heaves a sigh, "The first test, a candle. The candle gave off purple and blue colors. The colors of magic of purple which both Rumple and I possess...and the blue fairy's magic. The marbles of three colors floated, Rumple's marble was floating as well as mine and the Blue Fairy's...and the journal..." Regina pauses a bit trying to compile her words together. "The journal with the squid ink...after she wrote her name...the ink transformed, like it should, into the magical properties that give her magic..."  
"What were they...?" Aurora asks, almost scared of the answer. "Well, one was the spinning wheel where you had pricked your finger long ago...and Mulan...your sword also came up..." Mulan looks at Regina silently, but surprised none the less. "Henry told me your story of giving Aurora's heart back and when Aurora did the same for you..." Regina pauses again to gulp down anxiety. "Aurora...did you ever wonder why your aunt, Merryweather, gave you her wand in the first place?"  
"No..."  
"Did you ever wonder why it worked for you?"  
"No." Aurora looks at Regina confused from her questions. "I just thought because-"  
"You loved Mulan..." Regina looks toward Mulan now, "True love is powerful magic...And both of you possess true love's magic." Aurora and Mulan now try to laugh off that they're magical, but quickly have their smiles fade. "You're telling me that I have magic?" Mulan scoffs, "I'm a warrior, not a magician." Regina shakes her head a bit aggravated. "You are not. But, have you recently really looked at Jane?"  
"Of course! I would-"  
"Have you noticed something...different in her?" Regina asks now staring at Mulan with certainty. Aurora stares at Mulan confused. Mulan grins at Aurora from frustration, "I would just pretend she looked a bit like me! It doesn't mean she does...!" Mulan looks over to Regina, but all she sees is the serious countenance she has put on. "No...no! That would mean-"  
"She's more you than Shang." Regina confirms nodding her head, now relaxing her body, slumping back into the cushions. Regina breathes out a bit tired from the straining conversation. Aurora's eyes widen like an owl toward Regina then toward Mulan. "Mulan! This is huge!" Aurora scrambles to give Mulan a big hug. Her arms tightly wrap around the Warrior. Mulan still in shock and disbelief just pats Aurora's back awkwardly. "That's great...! Really! But..." Mulan begins to say. Regina nods confirming the thought, "Rumplestiltskin..." Aurora unwraps herself looking at Regina worried. "What will he do...?" Aurora barely whispers out. Regina shrugs her shoulders shaking her head, "I don't know...but I know he will try to do anything to get Jane for himself...he can't afford to have someone more powerful than himself in the way of his own plans." Regina grips the journal that was laying in her lap the whole time. "What do we do?!" Mulan asks standing from the couch now fired up and ready to do whatever it would take. Aurora smiled admirably toward Mulan, duty and honor written all over her. "Here is what we do..." Regina begins to explain a plan: a plan to keep Jane safe from Rumplestiltskin.

Finally, after all the planning with Regina, Mulan and Aurora go outside to fetch Jane. Jane was being pushed by Emma on the small swing set out back. Emma looks up and waves toward them as she pushes Jane. Jane keeps telling Emma to go higher each time she pushes her. Emma stops the swing as Mulan comes to take Jane. "Thank you, Emma! I'm sorry that-"  
"No need for apologies! We had a lot of fun. Didn't we squirt?!" Emma smiles messing Jane's hair up as they walk next to Regina and Aurora. Everyone walks toward the front door and says their goodbyes. "Regina, thank you! We would have been lost without you!" Aurora thanks as she picks Jane up. "We will explain everything at home." Mulan whispers as she waves. "Always here if needed." Regina grins. Right as they leave Emma stops Mulan in her tracks, "About Greg..." Emma gives a defeated look, "We can't find him..." Emma shuffles her feet looking down at them. "How's Neal...with the whole Tamara thing...?" Mulan asks seriously worried for Neal. Emma shrugs, "He isn't really talking with me either...But Henry might know more than me at this point." Emma sighs casting her eyes downward. Mulan begins to mumble, "Greg, he has to come for me...and when he does..." Emma looks up at Mulan as she speaks. "I'll be sure to-"  
"Mama! Let's go!" Jane smiles motioning for Mulan to join their hand holding. Emma smirks at Mulan patting her on the back. "Go to your family! Off with you!" Mulan snorts as she turns to join her family in their walk back home.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you want for dinner?" Mulan asks as she opens the door for her two ladies. "Can we have spaghetti?" Jane asks as she walks in taking off her backpack. "Spaghetti huh?" Aurora affirms as she gets into the kitchen. "Yes please!" Mulan and Aurora smile toward each other. "After dinner Jane...we have to talk about something important." Mulan tells Jane as she helps Aurora ready the table. "Okay!"  
"Finish all your homework?" Aurora asks as she prepares the noodles while Mulan prepares the sauce. "Yes." Jane nods feeling proud of herself. "Did you wash your hands?" Mulan asks.  
"No..."  
"Well, better go do that huh?" "yeah!" Jane obediently listens as she scurries off to wash her hands and get ready for dinner. "When did we teach her to be so..." Aurora begins to speak, but is at a loss of words. "Perfect?" Mulan grins bumping hips with Aurora. "Perfect..." Aurora mutters under her breath smiling to herself. "You're perfect that's why." Mulan whispers giving Aurora a few secret glances. Aurora bites her lip smiling, flattered from Mulan's words. "I know." Mulan laughs while giving Aurora a kiss on the cheek. "We make a good team, Princess." Mulan says observantly. "Oh we do?" Aurora teases as she stirs the noodles. "Mhm, I think we do. The Warrior and the Princess. Has a good ring to it, don't you think?" Mulan replies concentrated on her sauce. Aurora watches Mulan as she cooks "It does. But..." A few strands of hair out of place from her ear, her brows furrowed down in concentration, her serious deep brown eyes, but the gleam in her eyes were extraordinary. Aurora touches her hand on Mulan's cheek, stroking her thumb. Mulan looks away from the sauce her eyes now on Aurora. Both women smile as Aurora's fingers trail into Mulan's shoulders. "But?" Mulan asks watching her lover's eyes fade to regret. Thankfully, Aurora hears Jane's footsteps coming back into the kitchen, she smiles wildly toward Mulan, tucking the strands of hair behind her ear before getting back to her noodles. "Jane?" Aurora calls, still concentrated on the noodles.  
"Yes Mommy?"  
"Want to help make some garlic bread?" Aurora looks behind her, smiling, knowing Jane would be excited to help. "Yes!" Jane hops from her seat and runs into the kitchen ready to help.

Mulan helps Aurora clear the table after dinner. Jane helps with putting all the silverware in the sink to clean later. Jane was about to scamper off before Mulan calls at her from the kitchen, "Jane? Remember? Our talk." Jane innocently sits back down, honestly forgetting the conversation from earlier. Mulan smiles at Aurora by Jane's innocence, but Aurora just stares at Jane anxiously and nervous. "She's a smart girl. She will understand..." Mulan whispers bumping her hip into Aurora's. Aurora sighs her shoulder slumping, "I know...but this will affect her so much...!"  
"Not really. I mean..." Mulan tries to comfort Aurora, "We were going to teach her how to use a sword anyways." Mulan shrugs trying to lighten the mood. Aurora narrows her eyes toward Mulan, "You were going to!" Aurora sighs rolling her eyes helplessly. Mulan grins knowing Aurora was more at ease now. "This talk won't talk itself..." Mulan chuckles giving her bad jokes some credit. "What am I going to do with you!?" Aurora asks laughing along as they both walk toward the dining table where Jane sat patiently. Both Mulan and Aurora become serious as soon as they sat down, sitting very close to Jane, on opposite sides of her. "Jane dear...we have to talk about something. It's very important." Aurora begins to say, Jane just sits and nods her head slowly trying to understand why. "We took you to Regina because we wanted to see if you had a special gift, inside of you." Mulan says trying to make it as easy to understand as possible. "And we found out that...you have magic within you." Mulan finally breathes out, searching in Jane's eyes for any sign of emotion other than confusion. Jane sits confused for a bit, but as soon as she heard the word 'magic' a wide smile comes across her small face. "Magic!" Jane claps with excitement, but Aurora soon stops her clapping. "It's not something you can play around with, Jane. Magic is the reason why we all here. Magic is the reason why you have been growing so fast and learning so fast as well. Magic is a very powerful thing ." Aurora's eyes fill with seriousness as she speaks these words. Jane sits a bit unsettling, "How do I have it? You both don't have it...?" Jane asks a bit awkwardly. "We have some magic within us. But not enough to make anything happen..." Mulan explains, leaning in to hold Jane's hand. "We can't use magic like you did with Regina today. But, you have to promise us one thing Jane." Jane stares waiting for the promise. "You can't use magic outside of this house. Only inside this house and at Regina's house." Aurora tells Jane very sternly and motherly. Jane looks at Aurora with sadness and of course asks, "Why?!" in a bit if a winey voice. Aurora grins a bit trying to bring her seriousness back. "It's dangerous to use! Something might happen! You can't tell anyone either Jane...no showing or telling. Okay? Not even to your friends at school." Aurora tells making sure Jane completely and fully understands the situation. Jane nods a bit sad, "Yes mommy..." Jane stands from the chair, giving Mulan and Aurora kisses before heading off to bed. "We'll be in to tuck you in soon! So go shower and get to bed!" Aurora calls as Jane disappears around the corner. As soon as Mulan hears Jane start the water, she falls back on the back of the chair, slumping in it tiredly. "Well, that went well." Mulan smiles raising her leg to her knee, resting it as her hands behind her head. "I'm glad it did." Aurora smiles also slipping back unto her chair. "But...I really hope she does understand the consequences..." Aurora sighs equally tired. Mulan reaches over and pats Aurora's leg, "She's two with a five year old's mind. She probably doesn't understand!" Mulan grins patting one last time before standing up and heading to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Aurora follows Mulan into the kitchen and hugs her from behind. Her chin resting cozily on Mulan's shoulder. Aurora breathes in comfortably enjoying the moment. Mulan begins to dishes even though Aurora is wrapped around her. "We usually don't get moments like these." Aurora mutters to Mulan, just watching her do the dishes. "We don't..." Mulan replies occupied with her dishes. Mulan feels Aurora smile and asks, "What are you smiling about?"  
"I was thinking...maybe we can have Jane sleep at Ruby's and we can have the whole night! All. To. Ourselves." Aurora mutters a bit more quietly and inviting. Mulan grins knowing it's what she wants as well. "But, Ruby is so busy and-"  
"She can watch her for one night! One teeny-tiny night! Just one!" Aurora tightens her arms around Mulan pulling her in closer. Mulan sighs happily, "One night. We can't be doing this all the time! We have Jane now." Mulan laughs swaying her body a bit having Aurora sway with her like a slow dance. "This night...it will be like the in the Enchanted forest. Do you remember...? Our first night together..." Aurora whispers in Mulan's ear seductively. Chills go down her spine as the soft breaths tease against her ear. As soon as she finished the dishes, she spins Aurora around and gives her a kiss, "I don't think one night is enough." Aurora whispers her lips brushing against Mulan's. "I'll make it enough." Mulan whispers back, parting from the kiss. Mulan moves away Hearing Jane finishing her bath leading Aurora behind her into Jane's room to tuck her in, like every night.


	8. Chapter 8

*Author's Note*

-I'm really sorry for the Chapters coming out so slow! I've gotten stuck in the story line for a bit, but now I've managed to make it work. Keep on reading! :) -

Aurora sits in bed reading a book Belle had given her earlier in the week as Mulan joins Aurora in the bed. She begins to turn to her side ready to sleep. "Mulan?" Aurora asks setting the book down to facing her love. Mulan rolls around facing Aurora , "Yes?"  
"What should we do for Jane's birthday?" Mulan trails her hand underneath the covers and rests her hand on Aurora's thigh, her fingers gently brushing up and down. "A party of course...?" Mulan looks up toward Aurora who is still in thought. "Maybe we should get her something so she can practice magic with...?" Aurora looks down at Mulan smiling a bit, her head resting against the headboard. Mulan contemplates the idea, "Like...what...? A wand? A spell book?" Mulan throws ideas around until Aurora gasps with excitement. "A spell book! Wouldn't that help her?" Aurora smiles excitedly. Mulan pats Aurora thigh trying to have her calm down a bit. "Maybe we should ask Regina. We aren't really suited with these kinds of decisions..." Mulan explains trying her best for Aurora to keep calm about the situation. "Well...we have to think of something before this Friday!" Aurora pouts picking up her book to read. Mulan grins retracting her hand and placing it underneath Aurora's leg. "Mulan...?" Aurora speaks out as she begins to read her book. "hmm?" Mulan groans her eyes closed now. "I've noticed you always have your hand under me in some way when you sleep...have you always done that?" Aurora asks now noticing the small gesture now. "Mhm..." Mulan groans out falling asleep. Aurora smiles still her eyes in her book, "Even in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes."

"Why?"  
"Because..." Mulan begins to reply tiredly, "It's comfortable. And it helps me know you're here with me." Mulan grins drifting off to sleep. Aurora looks away from her book and watches the Warrior's grin fade as she stoops into a slumber. "Goodnight." Aurora coos as she leans down and kisses Mulan's head.

The next morning was early for Mulan, she had gotten a call from Emma that they might have found traces if where Greg may be, and that she had to get their ASAP. Mulan glanced at the clock as she hung up on Emma. _4:34AM...I'm going to kill her..._ The full moon was shining through the windows as Mulan tiredly rubbed her eyes as she began dressing for work. Or her version of sheriff work: a loose fitting t-shirt, jeans, a warm knit hat Aurora had knitted, matching gloves, and her new pea coat. Also preparing her gun and its holster strapping it on her hip. Mulan quickly slipped the jacket on as she looked over to where Aurora was sleeping. Her book was resting on top of the covers, her fingers barely holding onto the pages where she last read. Mulan grinned walking toward Aurora. She carefully slid the book from under Aurora's fingers placing it on the bed stand open to the page Aurora left off. "I'll come by later, okay?" Mulan whispered kissing Aurora on the forehead. Mulan turns to their closet opening the doors slowly, and kneeling down for her sword. She sees her armor set aside, but they still gleamed like new. Mulan grips her sword feeling the cool leather upon her fingers. Mulan takes one arm guard from the armor pile and straps it on her left arm, under her coat sleeve. _Better safe than sorry..._ Mulan straps her sword on her back and leaves from the room. Mulan glanced in Jane's room making sure she was asleep. Jane was mumbling in her sleep as Mulan watched on. "Sorry I can take you to school..." Mulan sadly departed thinking about how sad Jane would be when she awoke and she wasn't there. _This better be important!_


	9. Chapter 9

Mulan lightly jogged to where Emma said to meet up. It was right before the town line where no one should cross. Mulan saw Emma and Ruby, in her red cloak, waiting in the middle of the road waiting for her. "Hey!" Mulan came jogging up waving toward them. She saw the heavy breaths of Ruby and Emma through the chill air. It was colder than she thought because the roads and forest was damp from the rain from earlier that morning. Emma was bundled in her own sweater, mittens, and hat. She smiled toward Mulan as she came up to them. "Sorry about the time!" Emma huskily says smiling a bit. "Well, what did you find...?" Mulan asks folding her arms. Emma's smile fades and she becomes serious now, down to business. "Well, Ruby was running through the forest and she caught a hold of Greg's scent for a second. She came back here and it had disappeared again. But she did manage to find this." Emma tells holding up a torn piece of cloth. Mulan takes the cloth a bit confused, "What does a cloth have to do with anything...?" Mulan asks observing the raggedy cloth. Ruby sighs, "It has-" abruptly stops and throws her red cloak aside. She transforms into her wolf and growls out toward the town line. Emma and Mulan jolt their attentions and see a shadow of some sort fly toward them, fast. "What the He-!" Emma quickly pulls her gun and points it out toward the figure. Mulan does the same as Ruby takes a few steps ahead, still growling her hair standing up around the back. The figure stops in place, right before the town line. Its eyes were glowing like the full moon, but everything else was shrouded in black. "What are you?" Emma asks still her gun pointed to the mysterious shadow. The shadow narrows its glowing eyes and rushes at Emma. Emma begins to fire at the shadow, but all her bullets go through the thing. Ruby lunges toward the figure seeing Emma's bullets failed. The figure pummels through Ruby, shoving her back. Ruby snarls as she is hit back skidding across the road. The shadow spots Mulan and lunges itself toward her with tremendous speed. Mulan quickly puts her gun in the holster and brings her sword out. _Try and get past this!_ Mulan swings at the figure slicing right at the figure. The shadow stops right in front of Mulan, looking down at where she swung. Mulan's sword cut through its body, black ooze came spilling out where Mulan swung. A few drops fell onto Mulan's hand, but she wiped it away without a second thought. The shadow widened its eyes in anger holding its arms over the wound and flew off in haste. Mulan huffed out a breath in the cold air and puts down her guard. Ruby quickly scampers next to Mulan and Emma who all just stand around the black ooze in confusion and worry. "What the hell was that?!" Emma asks looking up toward Mulan. Mulan looks up shrugging her shoulders hesitantly, "I'm not sure...well, I might..." Mulan bites her lip worried if her thoughts are true. "In my village there was a thing called a Yingzhu Chidian...or Shadow Stealer...but I can't be sure. It's only a myth. There's really not a lot of knowledge on it..." Mulan shakes her head in fear looking back down at the black goop left behind by that creature. "Well, whatever it is. You can kill it if it ever comes back..." Emma sighs finally holstering her gun. Ruby gives a low growl and paws at the concrete near the goop. "I think we need someone to come out here..." Emma says understanding Ruby's request. Ruby looks up at Mulan and nods her head a bit leaving the both of them to finish the last hours of her wolf's time, seeing the sun coming up. Mulan walks over to pick up Ruby's cloak sighing as she began looking at the goop on her sword, but she begins to see something rather peculiar about the ooze. Emma is talking with Regina on the phone telling her that she needs to see something at the town line. Mulan shakes Emma's arm trying to get her attention. Emma becomes irritable and shouts a bit, "Mulan! I'm on the ph-" Emma stares in complete denial at Mulan's sword. The black liquid, that was left behind by the attack, is boiling on her sword. "Regina...make that now." Emma hangs up the phone and looks toward Mulan in fearful confusion. "What the hell...?" Emma just stares, "whatever it is...your sword...Can definitely kill it..." Mulan furrows her brows down in thought _Why does my blade make this liquid boil...?_ Mulan stares at the black ooze, _Hopefully, it's not the shadow stealer..._


	10. Chapter 10

Regina's car headlights were shining on Mulan and Emma as they sat waiting for her. Regina climbs out of the car, shuts the door, and quickly walks over to Mulan and Emma. The sun was beginning to peek from the back of the mountains of Maine. "What is it?" Regina coldly asks annoyed with being woken up at this hour. "Look at this...do you know what it is...?" Emma pulls Regina's arm and leads her to the spot pointing at the black ooze that is scattered across the road. Regina kneels down and observes the ooze. "This...this is..." Regina points her finger at it and a small smoke of purple magic seeps from her finger. As soon as the purple magic touched the black goop, a spark of orange and red was made, like a fire. Regina looks up in haste and worry, "What did it look like?!" Mulan sighs, "It was a shadow, with glowing eyes. In my village it is called a Yingzhu Chidian, or a Shadow Stealer..." Emma just watches on as Regina's countenance changes into complete fear. Her lip quivers as Mulan spoke 'Shadow Stealer'. "This thing...it is what your village calls it. A Shadow Stealer or properly known, Peter Pan's shadow..." Mulan grips her sword tight not wanting to hear the news. "This can't be...!" Mulan's voice raises with anger and anxiety, "It's only a myth! It can't be real!"

"Peter Pan's...shadow...?" Emma asks a bit dumbly not really grasping the situation like the others. "Isn't Peter Pan suppose to be nice and take children to Neverland to have fun...?" Emma coughs a bit from the cold and the uneasiness between Mulan and Regina. "If you mean fun as in the children never go back home and held captive on the damn island!? Then yes. Fun." Regina irritably answers back. "I don't know why it is here...but-" Regina hesitates a bit before completing her words, but before she could go on Mulan stops her, "Look here." Mulan raises her sword showing her the metal covered with the black liquid. Regina watches as the ooze boils and sizzles as it rests on the steel. "Y-your sword...!" Regina looks up in a spark of salvation. "What does it mean...?" Mulan asks short tempered. "It means He is weak to whatever is possessed within that sword!" Mulan looks at Regina bewildered. _Defeat His...shadow...?_ Mulan then realizes where she heard 'He' before, in the same tone as Regina. She begins to repeat in her head the word, _He...He...He...!_ Mulan darts her eyes wildly toward Emma and Regina from a sudden thought. "It's all clear now...!" Mulan mumbles still processing her thoughts. _It has to be!_ "What...?" Emma asks her interest peaked. "Remember when you dragged Tamara away and she was screaming nonsense...?!"  
"Yeah...But what does that-"  
"She was talking about Him! The Shadow!" Mulan points afar where the Shadow first came from. Regina looks at Emma confused, "She was speaking of the shadow...?" Emma shakes her head and shrugs trying to clear the confusion. "She didn't specifically say-"  
"She said that Jane wasn't safe! That _He_ wouldn't like that Aurora and I were in love...Take me to Tamara now!" Mulan orders processing all of the loose ends together in her mind. Regina places her hand on Mulan's shoulder that had tensed up in the situation. "Mulan...if what you say is true...Peter Pan's shadow...he is a ruthless monster...and he will stop at nothing to kill you if you are in the way."  
"She told me Jane and Aurora wouldn't be safe!" Mulan replies antsy. She wouldn't accept no as an answer, not now. "She also said you wouldn't be safe either..." Emma adds picking at imaginary things from her mittens as she glanced up at Mulan worried. Mulan relaxes her muscles, feeling strain on them already. "Just let me talk with Tamara..." She calmly asks, still determined to figure everything out.


	11. Chapter 11

Aurora wakes up to the sound of her alarm going off just in time for Jane to get ready for school. Aurora roles over and sees Mulan's spot already made and along with her gone. _Must be an early call from Emma...?_ Aurora yawns as she slips out of bed making it tidy before getting to Jane's room. Jane is beginning to wake up as well as soon as Aurora came into the room. "Good morning sleepy head." Aurora smiles rubbing Jane's back as she sleepily stands. "Mommy, Where's Mama...?" Jane asks rubbing her eyes, like Mulan does, as her eyes heavily droop open. "She had to go to work early today, Honey." Aurora smiles knowing Mulan is the one to get Jane ready in the mornings. Jane nods as she begins to walk for the bathroom. Aurora pats her butt before heading out, "Brush your teeth and dress for school, I'll get breakfast started." Aurora says as she watches Jane head into the bathroom slowly and sleepily, not even noticing where she was going. Aurora smiles and leaves for the kitchen.

Regina leads Mulan into the underground cells of the town, the same cell Belle was kept in during the curse. It was ironic to think how Regina would be the one to escort Mulan into the cells and not be dragging her inside one of them. Emma was right behind MUlan as Regina lead them deeper and deeper into the dingy cells. They finally stopped at cell 42. Regina unlocked the cell as Emma opened the heavy door. Tamara sat in the bed just staring out into the window. As Emma opened the door Mulan could hear metal clanking against metal, figuring Tamara was shackled. "10 minutes." Emma sternly told Mulan who practically ran into the cell. The door closed as soon as Mulan entered the cell. Tamara shifted on her bed making the shackles clank again, "Mulan..." Tamara grumbled, giving Mulan half a smile, "What a pleasure." Mulan's countenance was irritable and angry, but Mulan tried to keep her nerves and not explode with a rash decision. "Who are you working for?" Mulan asks sternly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Tamara laughs shrugging her shoulders in play. Mulan took a step near Tamara her fists clenching. "Tell me, who you are really working for..." the whites on Mulan's knuckles began to show as her jaw clenched from anger. Tamara gave an exaggerated sigh, "I don't-" before Tamara could even finish, Mulan took ahold of her collar, clenching the flimsy cloth in her fists. "Tell me!" Mulan gritted her teeth as her eyes glared in fury. Tamara's eyes wavered in fear as she straightly looked into Mulan's serious eyes. "He...he won't like it." Tamara stammered hearing her shackles making a ruckus. Tamara tried to place her feet on the ground, but she soon noticed Mulan had hoisted her up, preventing her feet to touch the ground, that the Warrior had lifted her up with all her anger and strength. "He'll probably kill you anyways!" Mulan scoffed as she clenched onto her collar tighter, losing her patience. Tamara sighed in fear then began to mutter, "His name is Peter Pan...he wanted to look for a child in this town...his shadow came to Greg and I with large sums of money and a plan..." Tamara gulped suspecting Mulan was going to kill her now. Mulan loosened her grip and Tamara harshly fell to the floor. She rubbed her neck in shock massaging the strain that was put upon it. "What child...?!" Mulan growled through her clenched teeth. "I don't know!" Mulan's eyes glared at the woman beneath her, "Tell me why you warned my daughter of Him!" Mulan's voice boomed from the cell. Emma and Regina hurriedly opened the door only to see Mulan standing over Tamara in complete anger. Mulan rolled her eyes and shook her head as she headed toward the open door knowing her time and patience was up. Right as Mulan began to step out, Tamara spoke out, "Because he mentioned Aurora and You... " Mulan looked back at Tamara in disbelief. "Why...?"  
"I don't know...we only communicated through his shadow. His shadow would bring letters and we would write back..." Tamara whispered knowing she would probably be killed by him anyways because she had essentially failed him and the plan. Mulan nodded her head toward her, "Thank you..." Mulan shut the cell door behind her as she left not saying a word to Regina nor Emma until they left the bleak cell rooms.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mulan..." Emma began to say, but fell short of words. Regina grabbed Mulan's arm twirling her around. "Mulan! You need to contain your emotions!" Mulan pulled her arm away aggressively, "And you are the one to speak on that matter?" Mulan snapped back, clearly still frustrated with the whole situation. Regina tightening her fists immediately from the threat and purple magic began to swirl around her fists. Mulan took ahold of her sword, ready to use it as well. "Regina, it would be a very different situation of Henry was in danger!" Regina gritted her teeth not wanting Henry to be any part of this. Before Mulan or Regina sprung to fight, Emma came in between them holding both of them back, "Guys! Fighting won't solve anything!" Regina and Mulan glared at Emma, but soon relaxed and put their guards down. Regina released the magic from her fists, it disappearing into thin air as Mulan dropped her hands from her sword. "Ley's figure something out..." Emma sighed putting her arms down knowing both women cooled their heads now. "Regina...What do we do?" Mulan's voice began rising, but also tears began to well up at the rims of her eyes. Regina clearly saw the anxiety and genuine fear Mulan was feeling and sighed in pity, "Mulan...something about your sword can kill the shadow. And it might do the same for Peter Pan himself...If he ever comes that is...he is known to never leave Neverland...hence the name..." Regina coughed trying to get her bearings steady with Mulan. Mulan nodded in acknowledgement finally calming herself. "But...if Peter Pan does show his face...we need to keep Jane, Aurora, and You away." Emma adds. Regina nods continuing with her notion, "Obviously you all are a part of a bigger plan he attends to use...for now. Just be with you family. I will think of a plan quickly." Regina softly spoke to Mulan. Mulan gave a smile before turning for the diner. "I'll be sure to inform Aurora later about this..." Mulan replied as she walked off still overwhelmed of what is going on. _And Storybrooke was suppose to be the simpler life..._ Mulan sighs finally relaxing her muscles and clearing her head.

Mulan opened the door of the diner and saw Ruby energetic and running around the whole diner complying with everyone in the diner. She was holding plates and plates of food and a million order receipts were stuffed in her apron. It was clearly busy in the diner this morning. Mulan avoided eye contact with Ruby and quickly sat at the counter her eyes wandering around for Aurora. Aurora popped out of the kitchen her cheek covered with flour and egg on her apron. It was indeed busy. Mulan smiled weakly as she saw her lover frazzled, but always in her good mood. Aurora smiled quickly before taking plates of food out as well. Mulan sighed and began occupying herself with the salt and pepper shakers. Her finger tipping over the shakers just watching them balance on the countertop. Mulan didn't realize how tired she was until that moment. A great sleepiness hit her like a powerful gust of wind in a storm. Mulan stopped her play with the salt and pepper shakers and felt her head slumping into her hand, her eyes trying hard to stay open, but she felt the sleepiness overwhelm her. Mulan closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Mulan began to dream in the small moment she had. She saw a shadow figure, like Peter Pan's shadow, fly his way toward her. She had her sword out and ready for his attack, but to her surprise she saw someone in front of her. Protecting her. _Regina?!_ Mulan just watched as this person raised their hands and a powerful magic was dispelling his Shadow. The figure turned their head and Mulan immediately saw Jane. She saw Jane giving a playful grin, but as soon as her magic stopped she suddenly disappeared. Suddenly, a shadow close to Mulan and pummeled Mulan onto the hard ground pinning her arms having her unable to even raise her sword. "What are you?!" Mulan aggravatingly screamed in its face. "I'm you." the Shadow whispered giving a horrendous smirk or evil. Mulan blinked slowly and saw herself as she opened her eyes. She looked different though. Her eyes were glowing of deep purple and her voice sounded monstrous. "Wake up..." The Shadow told Mulan in a low growl like an animal. The Shadow came closer to her face, "Wake up!" it screeched in Mulan's face.


	13. Chapter 13

Mulan jolted up feverishly looking around and saw the diner and all the people around. Mulan noticed her breathing was heavy and rapid, and her palms were sweaty. Mulan even felt her heart pound in her chest. Mulan looked in front of her and saw Ruby smiling awkwardly toward her. "Are you okay?" Mulan sighed rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Just tired...It was early this morning..." Mulan grumbled, knowing Ruby was going to ask about the rest of the conversation. "Should I even ask...?" Ruby playfully laughed leaning against the counter. "Do you have time...?" Mulan asked noticing all the people she was serving at the moment. Ruby scanned the diner and looked back at Mulan, "I have a few minutes." Mulan yawned a bit before she managed to focus her thoughts. "It was Peter Pan's shadow." Mulan bluntly said, seeing Ruby's countenance change from happy to fearful just like that. "Peter Pan...?! What does he want...?!" Ruby asked her voice lowering knowing it wasn't the towns folks' business. Mulan shrugged, "Tamara wasn't clear on it..."  
"Tamara?! You mean she and Greg were working for Him?!" Ruby asked now scared. Mulan nodded knowing the danger this could bring upon Storybrooke. "Regina and I are trying to make a plan of attack."  
"Yeah, easy for someone to say who was manipulated by her and her mother to kill a certain someone." Ruby scoffed, she still didn't trust Regina. Mulan shrugged, "She is willing to help...we need all the help we can get...anyways..." Ruby furrowed her brows at Regina's name being mentioned. Ruby was still weary of the thought that Regina wanted to suddenly help everyone in Storybrooke. A few months ago, Regina wanted to kill Mulan and now Mulan insisted on Regina's help whenever she needed it. Ruby couldn't quite understand the mentality Mulan was heading for, but she still kept by her side anyways. Mulan sighed wanting to desperately change the subject, "How are things with Belle?" Ruby shrugged back as her response, "She's good, I guess."  
"What happened...?"  
"She and Rumple...again. He's just, everywhere! No matter where we go...he pops up with his impish face!" Ruby dramatically raises her hands in a gesture of annoyance. "Have you talked with her?" Mulan asks trying to understand the situation. "All the time! But she still is new to the idea of me, in general..." Ruby's arms lower in defeat. "Can you try talking with her for me...?" Ruby asks with her puppy dog eyes begging. Mulan smiles, "I will. Don't worry." Mulan's eyes wander away for some reason and she suddenly sees Rumplestiltskin sitting in the corner of the diner, just staring at Mulan. "Speak of the devil." Mulan mutters as she looks back at Ruby.

Ruby looks in the direction and sees him as well. Her eyes pierce toward him then waver back to Mulan, "I didn't even see him walk in!"  
"I know!" Granny playfully adds coming into the conversation as well. Ruby straightens herself and greets Granny. "Shouldn't you be working?" Granny narrows her eyes toward her granddaughter swatting her with the dish towel she held in her hands. "Granny!" Ruby smiled waving a goodbye toward Mulan before disappearing into the sea of people. Granny came over and leaned her arm against the counter, "Mulan, You don't look so good!"  
"I know...Early shift with Sheriff duties..." Mulan yawned out trying to cover her mouth. Granny smiled at her, "Here..." Granny turns around and grabs a coffee cup and pours hot, steamy tea into the cup. "A cup of tea will do the trick." Granny suggests handing the cup to Mulan. Mulan cradles the cup watching the steam rise from the cup, "Thank you." Mulan wearily smiles and sips the tea. "Good girl." Granny smiles just watching the tired Warrior drink her tea. "How are things with Aurora?" Granny asks smiling, being the motherly figure here.

"Very good." Mulan smiles, sipping more tea in between smiles.

"And Jane...?" Granny asks her voice rising a bit from interest and just the knowledge of what has happened recently. "She's doing good...Rumple though..." Mulan begins to hush her voice, "He's been quite interested in wanting to see Jane..." Granny's brow lifts a bit in surprise and wonder, "Because of her...gifts?" Mulan nods sipping more tea, Granny notices the tea already gone and pours more. They just stare worriedly at each other until Granny switches topics. "I heard Ruby is going to watch Jane for a night?" Mulan almost choked onto the tea as Granny asked with a whimsical grin. "Y-yes! But just one night." Mulan stutters in embarrassment. "Doesn't it only take a night?" Granny winks as she walks off disappearing into the kitchen. Mulan blushes hard and just drinks her tea with her embarrassment.


	14. Chapter 14

Aurora finally comes around to Mulan still with flour on her cheek. Aurora sits down next to Mulan exhausted. "Phew! I thought I could never sit down!" Aurora smiled toward Mulan who spun in her chair to face her. Mulan smiled and rubbed the flour off with her fingers. "You got something on your face..." Mulan says as her thumb rubs off the mark. Her hand rests on Aurora's cheek for a moment, feeling the warmth of her before she places it down on her thigh. Aurora smiles having her fingers snake their way into Mulan's hand. They sat just smiling at each other until their moment of intimacy and relaxation was broken by a cynical snort from beside them. Both women shot a glance toward whoever snorted and saw Rumplestiltskin in front of them. Aurora flinched a bit seeing him suddenly appear from nowhere. "Having a good moment Deary?" Rumple sneered still grinning from their intimate moment being interrupted. Mulan and Aurora knew there was no way around it so they just sat staring at him in annoyance,  
until Mulan replied, "We were..." Rumple looked at Mulan and addressed her now, "I hear your daughter is smart." he speaks his smile fading a bit. Mulan and Aurora didn't even bother answering him now. Rumple quickly catches on and continues to speak, "How does she like Elementary school...? Isn't she only two...?" Rumple smartly asks knowing more than he should. Mulan still refuses to speak and just watches the twisted imp give his snarky comments and smiles. "Children don't normally learn that fast...is it something that she has?" Rumble begins to prod deeper with his questions because Mulan becomes furious. Her jaw clenches tightly and she addresses him angry. "Don't you need to get back tending your shop?" Mulan growls. Rumpled looks at Mulan astonished, but not even a bit terrified by her attitude. "Not a lot of people visit these days." Rumple replies smirking. Then, Aurora stands from her seat taking a step in front of Mulan, showing her defensive side. "Mr. Gold, if you have no business in the diner. Please, leave." Aurora stands straight and looks at him sternly, she wasn't going to move from her spot. Mulan grinned slightly seeing Aurora take charge of the situation. Rumplestiltskin hobbled a step forward leaning against his cane, almost showing his dominance with Aurora, but she didn't even budge. "Why? Does the diner have a special rule of customers not being able to stay?" Rumple sneered trying to act smart. Aurora just narrows her eyes, "Actually, there is. If a customer or customers are done with their business in the diner. It is advised that there isn't a my loitering...especially when it's busy." Aurora and Rumple kept a strong battle of dominance with just staring and standing. Rumple gave a condescending chuckle, "Oh is there Deary? Why don't you show me?" Rumple tightened his grip on his cane, also fed up with all this. Mulan began to stand ready for whatever Rumple was about to unleash, but a familiar voice called from nearby. "Mr. Gold, it is the rule." Granny speaks out approaching the stand-off with her own aura of sternness. Rumpled backed off and left in defeat, but before her turned around her muttered a disturbing comment. "Hope Jane's birthday is splendid. Before everything changes of course." The bell dings as he closes the door rather harshly, but he was finally out. Aurora sat back down exhausted mentally of what just happened. "Thank you Granny..." Aurora muttered looking toward her in salvation. "He's being rather strange lately. And the looks on both of your faces screamed, 'help'." Granny chuckles as she heads back into the kitchen. "5 minutes Aurora."  
"Alright." Aurora smiles as she watches Granny before she addresses Mulan. "So, why did you leave early today?" Aurora asks knowing Mulan didn't get called out early this morning for nothing. "Aurora...we can speak of all this after Jane's birthday. I don't want to be stressed during her birthday..." Mulan mumbles knowing there was no use in worrying over this on Jane's day. Aurora sighs and pats Mulan's leg, "Okay...the minute Jane's birthday passes, we are talking about all this." Aurora smiles knowing Mulan will keep the promise already. She kisses Mulan a goodbye before storming off into the kitchen again. _I'll call Belle up and tell her I'm exhausted and won't make it today..._ Mulan checks the time from her phone. It was only 1:23 PM, but she was more tired than she thought. Mulan began walking out from the diner calling Belle. "Hey, Belle? Yeah. Did Ruby tell you? Yeah. I'm sorry I'm just burnt out...okay...yeah Friday. Uh huh. Alright. See you Friday."


	15. Chapter 15

***Author's note***

Thanks for reading! and also, **Very** sorry to be putting these out so late! _

But also, there is a **reader discretion for the next few chapters.**

** The next few chapters will have an M rating, because of a sex scene.   
**

Enjoy! :)

"I'm home!" Mulan called as she dropped her bag by the door. "Aurora? Jane...?" Mulan checked all the rooms and found that they were empty. Mulan checked the time and saw it was 2:07 PM. She knew she had come home earlier than she expected, but usually Aurora and Jane were already home. Wednesdays and Thursdays were the days Aurora would pick Jane up from her half-days at school, but today no one was home. Mulan was a bit surprised from no one being home, but soon got over it as her stomach growled for food. Mulan shrugged her shoulders and went into the kitchen to scavenge for food. Mulan found some leftover rice and chicken from the night before, and an apple. Mulan crunched on the apple as she put the cold chicken and rice into the microwave, punched in the numbers, and just leaned against the table as she waited for the ding.

Mulan bit into the apple as she heard keys fumbling into the door outside. Mulan glanced over and saw the door opening with Aurora popping her head in, with bags of stuff. Mulan bit into the apple to keep it in place, and ran to help her lover with whatever she brought. "Thanks! Kind of heavy!" Aurora gasped as she took her coat off and set her bag next to Mulan's. Mulan muffled an audible sound as she carried the bags to the countertop. "Is that how you eat apples?" Aurora laughed setting down the rest of the bags. Mulan bit of the piece she had hung onto and chewed saying, "Sometimes. Usually, I don't get disturbed." Mulan teased swallowing. The microwave dinged out as Aurora set herself down into a nearby chair just staring at Mulan, admiring her. "What are you making?"  
"Heating up the leftovers from last night." Mulan cooed as she swiftly walked to the microwave, ready to eat. "Do you want some?" Mulan offered as she took the plate out showing Aurora her selection. Aurora grinned at the effort and playfully looked toward the bags she had brought in. Mulan finished off her apple as Aurora began to speak, "I thought we could have a nice dinner, just the two of us." Mulan almost choked on her apple realizing This was the night.

Both she and Aurora had been waiting for a night alone, just the two of them, but she hadn't realize Aurora set everything up behind her back. It kind of made her feel a bit aroused at the thought of Aurora keeping her in the dark about this then acting like it's nothing. Aurora had brought home all the necessary items for a romantic evening for the both of them. Steaks, wine, and candles. It was simple, but special.

The thought of a night to themselves was beginning to dawn on Mulan as she seasoned the steaks a bit. Aurora was busy dimming the lights as she out candles that sat, almost, at every inch of the house. The candles began at the table and lead a path into their bedroom. Mulan placed their dinner on the table as she poured some wine in glasses. Mulan sat awaiting her lover, then she appeared walking toward the table. Mulan immediately noticed Aurora was wearing a cream colored silk robe, and nothing underneath. Mulan blushed at the thought of what Aurora was trying to do, but she tried to keep herself calm and put together. Aurora sat down giving Mulan a very seductive grin as she picked up her glass speaking out in a low tone, "One night to us." Mulan raised her glass and sipped the wine, keeping her eyes locked on Aurora, never wavering away. Aurora grinned into the glass seeing that Mulan couldn't even keep her eyes away from her. Aurora pretended not to notice and began eating her steak. Mulan held her utensils, but failed to even move an inch. She wasn't hungry anymore, well, not for steak. At the moment Mulan could only think of one thing, and she was only a few feet away from it. Aurora glanced up from her eating and saw Mulan wasn't going to budge from her stare, or even to eat. Aurora finished off her wine knowing Mulan was ready for whatever they settled for tonight. Aurora stood from her chair, the screeching of the legs were heard as she pushed her chair behind her, but it didn't even matter because Mulan had strode across the room before Aurora barely stood up.


	16. Chapter 18

Mulan's lips locked with Aurora harshly, this moment being anticipated for months. Mulan began kissing Aurora's neck as she walked her back into the wall. Aurora could feel the heat radiate off of Mulan she pushed up against her. Mulan's hands began to travel downward on the silk robe. Aurora began moaning as soon as Mulan's fingers glided down toward her center. Mulan found the end of the robe and slid the garment up and revealed Aurora. Aurora softly moaned as Mulan's fingers gently rubbed teasing her a bit, but Aurora was already wet. Mulan teased more before putting her fingers inside of her. Aurora let out a muffled moan as she bearing all her weight onto Mulan, who kept her steady. Aurora began gently kissing Mulan's shoulder and neck as Mulan pressed against her more, having her moaning escalate. Mulan's free hand moved swiftly underneath Aurora's thigh and hoisted it up, she began to venture deeper in Aurora as she did this. Aurora softly bit onto Mulan who then started to move in and out faster and faster, as her thumb rubbed her already swollen clit. The passion was at a rise, the heat was beginning to burn both their bodies, and the excitement had doubled. Aurora spoke in the very act telling Mulan, "Let's get to the bedroom." she moaned in between heavy breaths. Mulan was about to carry her lover Into the bedroom until a knock was heard from the door. Both women jolted their attention at the noise, from all their commotion and excitement, it suddenly had died down and froze in place. The knocks sounded again both women just looked at each other until Aurora whispered to Mulan, "Leave it, they'll leave." Mulan felt the hot breaths of her words as she whispered it near her ear. Aurora tried to grab Mulan attention by gliding her fingers gently across her jaw line and lead her head back toward her. Mulan smiled and leaned forward to start up again. Aurora's hand slid into the back of Mulan's neck and gently running her fingers into Mulan's hair grabbing at the hair, and pulling her in with some force. Then, a voice called from behind the door, "Mulan! We've gotta talk!" Mulan this time ripped herself away, almost in embarrassment, but irritation as well. _I'm going to kill her...!_

Aurora tightly wrapped the robe around herself as Mulan practically ran to the door, unlocking the lock and opening the door only to find Emma standing their smiling. She had a manila folder with her and she had her 'business' face on. Emma stepped inside even though no one had told her to, and she sat right away at the counter. Emma glanced at the table and saw an unfinished dinner, "Sorry! Did I catch you at dinner?!" Emma asks as she places the folder on the table, spreading out papers and pictures. "Sort of." Mulan grumbled, not happy with what Emma was doing. Mulan closed the door and slumped over to where Emma was, standing next to her. "So, I found these old files in the Sheriff's office and-" Emma looked around to see the candles the only source of lighting, "Did the power go out?"  
"What is all of this about?!" Mulan intervened with a almost screaming voice wanting to kick Emma out already. Emma looked up at Mulan, who clearly was unhappy with whatever she was bringing to her, but in her mind it was because she was interrupting dinner and because the power went out. Aurora leaned her body against the wall just smiling trying to keep her laughter in, always trying to keep the peace and happiness. Emma smiled at Aurora unknowingly and continued with whatever she needed to show Mulan in person, at that moment, on this night. "So, I was doing some digging and I found out Greg was here before! That's why he was obsessed with finding Regina!" Emma spoke loudly and proudly as she gave this information to Mulan, who just stood with her palm on her own face, almost ready to die. "I know! That's why gave myself up for Regina!" Mulan was ready to lose it, until she felt a gently hand place itself onto her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Aurora just smiling tenderly at her, almost telling her to be patient.


	17. Chapter 19

Emma looked at Mulan confused and surprised, obviously Regina kept her in the dark, but she continued with other information. "To what we've gathered so far is Greg might come back! He has to!" Emma begins to go on, but this time Mulan wasn't going to be patient. Mulan let out a big audible breath, "Awesome! How about you compile everything again for me for tomorrow and I'll stop by?" Mulan began telling Emma as she hurriedly stuffed the Papers and such back into the folder. Emma just sat dumbfounded to what Mulan was doing. Mulan shoved the manila folder into Emma's arms as she practically dragged her from the table, opened the door and pushed her out the door. Aurora began to grin right away as Muan fought Emma out, who was trying to convince her that she had to tell her now. Mulan completely pushed Emma out into the hall and just gave her a glare. "But! Regina said to-"  
"Has Regina come up with a plan yet? For all of us...?" Mulan sighs asking sincerely now clenching the door now thinking a degree of this should be taken seriously. Aurora began to giggle as she saw the standoff between Emma and Mulan, a standoff of nothing it seemed. Aurora covered her mouth with her hand not wanting to be rude as she watched on. "uh..No..." As soon as Emma uttered those words, Mulan shut the door on her and through the closed door told her, "I'll see you tomorrow." Mulan finally grinned from a release of happiness and relief of finally kicking Emma out. Mulan turned toward Aurora asking her, "Bedroom?"

Before Mulan spoke anything else, Aurora ran and jumped into Mulan arms kissing her in relief from Emma's barge-in. Aurora's legs wrapped around Mulan's body as Mulan locked lips with her lover once again. Mulan felt Aurora smile during the kiss and began to carry her, rather clumsily, into the bedroom. Mulan's back and elbows slightly ran into the walls before she reached the bedroom. Finally, Mulan placed Aurora onto the bed and began to explore her body with her hands. Mulan untied the robe and gently grasped her breasts, her fingers trailed around Aurora's erect nipples. Aurora bit her lip rather seductively as Mulan's hands explored more of Aurora's body. Mulan began trailing kisses down Aurora's neck and torso, then began working her way to each breast. Mulan sucked on Aurora's nipples her tongue gently trailing around, then softly biting down. Aurora moaned out, loudly, as Mulan began to tease her with her biting.

Aurora stood from the bed and began to reach for Mulan's clothes. Struggling to remove her shirt off, and also the jeans Mulan had on. Aurora was beginning to become impatient as she struggled with her pants. Mulan laughed a bit under her breath as they both feverishly fumbled with the pants. Finally, Mulan threw her pants and shirt toward the wall and slid on top of Aurora wanting to keep the romance going. Aurora began kissing Mulan's neck as she wrapped her arms around to take the bra off. Mulan's spine tingled as she felt Aurora's warm fingers gently slide toward her back. Aurora managed to get the bra off easy and exposed Mulan's breasts. Aurora broke the kiss to look at Mulan, just admiring her and her body. "Have you been working out?" Aurora asks smiling as she looked Mulan up and down. "Not regularly..." Mulan smirked sliding Aurora up further toward the head of the bed. "Really? Because your abs-" Mulan crashed her lips into Aurora's into another passionate kiss. Aurora wrapped her legs around Mulan pulling her closer with them.


	18. Chapter 20

Mulan slid her fingers down toward Aurora's clit again. Stroking softy and gently as Aurora's pants became louder and more rigid with each stroke. Aurora nibbled a bit on Mulan's ear whispering to her as her fingers worked their magic, "I was going to say..." Aurora's moan hitched a bit as she spoke, "They look amazing..." Mulan finally put her fingers inside of Aurora as she uttered those last words. Aurora bucked a bit from the excitement and surprise Mulan gave her, and began to move her hips into motion as Mulan's fingers were inside her. As Mulan used her fingers, she slid her head down to where Aurora's swollen clit was waiting for her tongue. Mulan sucked on Aurora's clit as her fingers maneuvered in and out of her. Aurora's pants and breaths became more audible as Mulan's tongue circled around. "I'm going to come!" Aurora gasped out loudly, her breaths getting in the way if her words. Mulan smiled knowing her lover was going to spasm any second, from the way her hips bucked up and down, it was soon. Finally, Aurora came and she laid exhausted from Mulan. Now and again Aurora's body would spasm from the orgasm she just had her hips would buckle involuntary. Mulan gently ran her fingers around Aurora then ran up her stomach to meet her face. Mulan slid on top as her fingers rested on her cheek, her thumb caressing as she stared into her eyes. Those eyes, the deep sea blue eyes she fell in love with at first glance. Aurora smiled toward her lover, as her body finally calmed down, "Your turn." In one whole motion, Aurora rolled her whole body on top of Mulan, now her sitting on top. Aurora straddled herself as Mulan's hands held her hips.

Aurora didn't waste time with Mulan. She feverishly began clenching her hands around Mulan's breasts and sucked on her nipples rather hardly, showing how much she missed these intimate moments in bed. Mulan began to moan as soon as Aurora's fingers traveled down, sliding her fingers into Mulan's panties and began teasing her. Aurora's fingers ventured around Mulan's opening, "Aurora..." Mulan growled knowing her lover was teasing her, but it was more arousing than ever. Aurora smiled giving Mulan what she wanted and put her fingers inside. Mulan hitched her hips up as Aurora went in and out slowly. Aurora began to climb off Mulan and slide down to have her head positioned just right. Aurora began kissing the inner thighs of Mulan before sucking on her clit. Mulan's hands rested on top of Aurora's head as she began devouring Mulan.  
Mulan was getting close to coming because her fingers clasped onto Aurora's hair, then all in one breath, Mulan's hips buckled hard and she came onto Aurora's fingers. Mulan's arched back finally settled after she had come.

Aurora slid up and into Mulan's arms as she laid resting, her chest heaving up and down for air. Mulan wrapped Aurora around her as she began to speak, "Well, that was good."  
"Fun." Aurora added looking up into her still gasping for air. Her head was snuggled perfectly in the gap of Mulan's shoulder. Mulan felt Aurora look up and stared back down at her, seeing the blue eyes sparkling toward her. Mulan smiled and kissed Aurora's forehead, closing her eyes as she laid her head back.  
Aurora's smile faded as she began thinking of all the things that has been happening lately and she had to ask, "Mulan...?"  
"Yes, love?" Aurora hesitated a bit not wanting to worry Mulan with what she was about to tell her, but she felt that she had no choice. "I've been seeing some weird things...ever since you talked about that Shadow..." Mulan opened one eye and looked down at Aurora, she heard the worry in her words. "What kinds of weird things?" Mulan was a bit curious because she had been having the same experiences. "I saw you across the street from the diner...but you looked," Aurora exhaled, now seeing fear in Mulan's eyes. "Different." Aurora mouthed, not wanting to worry Mulan with all this. Mulan kissed Aurora's forehead this time in desperation. "Just sleep. We'll figure all of this out." Mulan spoke out in such courage it gave Aurora such hope and determination that she nodded her head and settled in Mulan's arms. Aurora snaked her hand across and found Mulan's fingers. She wrapped her own into Mulan's and closed her eyes ready to sleep. Mulan laid there staring up at the dark ceiling, just thinking _is it possible...? She could see what I see...?_


	19. Chapter 21

Mulan rapidly darts her eyes open and glances around. She was in her own bedroom, and it was early morning, maybe only 2AM. Mulan heard the soft breaths of Aurora as she slept and became calm again. Mulan shifted and looked down at her lover and saw Aurora was peacefully sleeping. _Good..._ Mulan smiled knowing Aurora was safe in her own world and didn't have to worry, for now. Mulan pulled Aurora's warm body in closer to hers not wanting to let her go. Mulan snuggled her cheek into Aurora's head and closed her eyes, wanting to sleep again.

Both Mulan and Aurora woke up startled by the door being knocked on, rather loudly. Mulan was the first to react. She opened her eyes lazily rubbing them with her hands then jumped out of bed. Aurora followed her motions to get the door as well. Mulan began putting on her own silk robe until Aurora came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her lovingly telling her, "Good morning darling." Mulan smiled as she heard felt Aurora greet her. She placed her hands on top of hers and just stood wanting to savor the moment, but the knock became persistent and louder then it first started. So, Aurora sighed letting Mulan get to the door, as she too got her robe on in a bit of disappointment.

Mulan yawned as she unlocked the door opening it to see Emma and Regina standing there with the Manila folder Emma brought the other night. Emma smiled big, but Regina just looked at Mulan in a bit of embarrassment. She knew right away what went on last night. Why Emma came back annoyed and irritated over 'ruining dinner.' Mulan waved them inside still tired as she said Good morning to the both of them. "Evening you mean." Emma laughed as she sat down on the couch with Regina next to her. Mulan looked at the time for the first time since yesterday and it indeed said 11:07 PM. Mulan ran her hands through her hair trying to look presentable as she sat across from them. "Fun night?" Regina asked grinning. Mulan nodded giving a coy smile and coughed, "More news?" Regina smirked knowing she had embarrassed Mulan. Emma opened up the folder and there were newspaper clippings, pictures, and a list of some sort all jumbled up together. "So far...what I've dug into is that Storybrooke isn't the first town 'The Lost' have gone to." Mulan nodded understanding the situation. Then, a soft voice from the hallway spoke out, "The Lost...? What is that?" Aurora came out tightening her robe as she came and sat next to Mulan to observe what they were doing. "The Lost is an organization that claims to be serving a higher being. Or in this case Peter Pan's Shadow. They think he is some sort of God." Regina informs Aurora rolling her eyes in disbelief and stupidity toward these people. Aurora looks on as Emma begins to start up again, "I found all these articles that date back to years ago claiming that they had seen the Shadow take children and people away..." Emma held up a old newspaper clipping of a fuzzy picture barely showing a shadow, but He was indeed in the picture. "What does it mean...?" Mulan asked observing the picture. "Well, The Lost try to find a specific-" Emma began to speak, but Regina interjected with a blunt answer. "They are taking Children because they're trying to find the child that can undo The Dark One's fate. It's Jane." Aurora's fingers crept into Mulan's as Regina told them the bad news. Regina's eyes wavered down toward Aurora's hands grasping onto Mulan's, she looked back up toward the both of them and explained. "Jane has more magic than Rumple an I, probably even combined we still don't have enough magic compared to Jane. One thing is for sure," Regina gulped down her nerves, "He wants Jane do undo The Dark One's fate. I'm not sure for what exactly, but he will use Jane for his purposes." Mulan and Aurora sat stunned and in disbelief. Their daughter couldn't, wasn't, a part of a bigger plan other than being a normal child. A normal child in Storybrooke standings. Mulan slumps back on the couch in shock. She didn't know how to process and the information only to say, "What will happen to her...?" Aurora looked toward Regina and Emma for answers. Sadly, Regina shook her was unknowing of what would happen. Mulan cringes a bit, still in shock. Aurora's other hand rests upon Mulan's leg, wanting her to calm herself. But Mulan's muscles refused to comply. "What can we do...?" Regina sighs, "All we can do is protect the child. Both Gold and Peter Pan will want the child."  
"But we can do something to prevent all this...?! Right?" Aurora asks fearfully her voice wavering, tears almost about to burst from her eyes. "We can try." Regina says, worried for the wellbeing of both Mulan and Aurora, but most importantly their pride and joy; Jane.


	20. Chapter 22

Regina and Emma left after a hour or two discussing a plan for the both of them, and to keep Jane safe. The plan was that Jane was going to stay with Ruby and Granny at the diner in the room above as soon his Shadow came to Storybrooke. And also to keep an eye on Rumple they would be having Belle stay with him. If Belle was with Rumple, he wouldn't dare go near Jane, or even touch Mulan or Aurora. Belle would be the middle-ground for Rumple. Mulan was to be the one to fight off the Shadow, with the help of Regina, and anyone who wanted to help. It seemed like a simple plan, but Regina warned that circumstances could arise and all this planning could be ruined by one factor, if it did happen to lead in that direction.

Mulan and Aurora said goodbye to the both of them as they shut the door in haste. Mulan sighed as her shoulders slumped from stress and immense worry. Aurora came behind Mulan rubbing her shoulders and back trying to keep her mood up. "Mulan, Regina's plan is practically bulletproof. And besides, Jane is going to be safer than a Princess in her own castle...really." Aurora felt Mulan's shoulders perk up a bit as she spoke. Mulan turned her head meeting Aurora's eyes with her own. They looked somber and tired "I know...but a single bullet can undo everything...like the ones in my dreams" Mulan whispered, haunted by her lingering nightmares. Aurora looked at Mulan a bit in confusion, "Dreams...? What kinds of dreams...?"  
"There has been one where Jane appears in front of me as I'm fighting his shadow then, she and Shadow disappear into thin air... Then..." Mulan breathes in a bit on edge, "Then there's me...but I'm not the same..." Aurora moves her whole body in front of Mulan, almost in disbelief that they've seen the same thing. "You look different...? Like...-"  
"Like I'm...a demon. Something that is troubled; evil." Aurora wraps her arms around Mulan tightly as she witnesses the tears finally making their way out of her eyes. Aurora feels and hears the heavy sigh Mulan gives off trying to calm down. Aurora pulls Mulan closer, scared as well. _I can't tell her...! It can't be true. It isn't. It's just..._ Aurora feels Mulan's shift her body uneasily, but keeps her own arms around her. _Just...nothing. It's nothing._ Aurora closes her eyes my wanting anymore worry overcome her or Mulan.

Later that day Mulan and Aurora finally called up Ruby and asked her if they could come over to get Jane. Ruby answered with her energetic voice laughing at them as they asked, "You need permission to pick up your own child?! Haha! Then no! You can't take her back!" Aurora smiles big as Mulan closes the door behind her, both of them already in their way. "Well, too bad! We're coming whether you like it or not!" Aurora replies as she laughs at Ruby's silliness. "Jane loves it here! Belle read her a bedtime story...or stories last night. And we've just been playing some old board games Granny kept from my childhood." Aurora could hear Ruby's voice muffle a bit knowing that she was either still playing with Jane or she was cleaning up. "We'll be there in ten. And thank you again-"  
"No need to say thanks! We love having Jane with us!" Aurora could almost felt Ruby smiling against the phone. Aurora was going to add something else, by she heard Jane in the background demanding Ruby to move her pieces. "See you in ten!" Ruby responds quickly and the phone ringed telling Aurora she had hung up. Aurora smiles to herself as she puts her phone in her coat pocket. "Why are you smiling?" Mulan asks as her arm links with Aurora's. Aurora blushing being caught off guard from Mulan noticing her smiles. "Ruby. She is just a sweetheart!" Aurora pulls Mulan closer as they walk in the direction of Granny's, Ruby's room being above the diner.

Ruby, Belle, and Jane were all sitting around an old wooden board with holes cut into it, marbles spread across the board and a pair of dice laying in the middle of the board, until a knock was heard from the door. Jane squealed in happiness knowing it was her mothers. Jane excitedly jumped from her spot and ran next to the door. "Is it Mama and Mommy!?" Jane asks smiling her precious smile toward Ruby who slowly walked over to the door. "I don't know, is it?" Ruby smiled opening the door. But, slowly her smile faded into an angry stupor. "Gold." Ruby sneered as she saw the man appear at her very doorstep. "Ms. Lucas." Gold smirked, wandering his eyes around the door. He looked passed Ruby and saw Belle sitting at the game board just staring. "I see you have an unfinished game going." Gold obviously pointed out, his smirk appearing. Ruby eyed him as his crooked smile got him nowhere. Ruby felt Jane's fingers cling into her jeans as her little head peered around her leg. Gold immediately noticed Jane's small gesture and looked down at her, his crooked smile became more slanted as he spoke. "Hello Jane." Gold took one step before Ruby raised her arms blocking the doorway. "Not another step Gold!" Ruby barked, her eyes on fire. Belle stood quickly feeling Gold would get out of hand, "Rumple..." she softly called out knowing someone, either Ruby or Gold, was going to take action soon enough. Then in all the tension, Jane spoke out, "You're not a good person..." Gold and Ruby furrowed their brows in surprise and stared at Jane. Wondering why she was saying this. Why she would say it now of all times. "And how do you know that?" Gold asked hastily, a bit irritated actually by a child speaking down on him. Jane tightened her grasp on Ruby's jeans and softly spoke out again, "your glow...it's bad."  
"My glow?" Gold replied in a bit of a condescending reply, still looking at the small girl. Jane nodded her response, so innocent yet extraordinary. Ruby looked up at Rumple for an explanation, but Rumple looked at Ruby and nodded his head as a goodbye. Ruby shut the door rather harshly and looked down at Jane. She picked her up asking her, "What glow?"  
"The glow around him...it was a different feel...dark." Jane explained smiling thinking it was sort of a game. "You can see a glow around someone?" Ruby smiled trying to make the questions as harmless as possible. Jane nodded, "I can see them sometimes."  
"What about mine?" Ruby laughed thinking she wouldn't answer. Jane looked Ruby up and down before she answered, "It's nice. A warm glow." Jane smiled as she hugged Ruby. Ruby smiles awkwardly toward Belle before she sat down at the board with Jane in her arms. Her smile almost asking her 'Do you know what's going on?' Belle shrugged and tried to relieve the atmosphere. "Let's get back to our game Missy!" Belle called out trying to take the tension off of Ruby, who kept staring at her in confusion and anxiety.


	21. Chapter 23

Finally, Mulan and Aurora came to Ruby's house. Only to see Jane asleep in Ruby's arms by the couch as Belle answered the door. "Hello, Moms! She got tired." Belle whispered pointing toward a sleeping Jane. Her mouth was slightly open and softly heaved breaths out, almost as snores. Everyone smiled as Aurora carefully took Jane from Ruby, who began looking toward Belle for help. Belle waved her arms in a sweeping motion telling her to 'Get on with it'. Ruby sighed and finally just spoke out, "Gold came by before you did. I'm not sure why, but Jane said a very interesting thing to him." Mulan and Aurora whirled her way looking at her with the most astonished faces. "Well...?" Aurora whispered not wanting to disturb Jane's sleep. Ruby shuffled her feet before telling them rather nervously, "She told him he was a bad person by his glow. She said he had a dark glow." Mulan looked toward Jane who looked peaceful and harmless as she slept. "A glow?" Mulan asks trying to figure out the meaning of it. Ruby nodded adding, "She told me I had a warm glow..." Aurora and Mulan stood in mesmerizing astonishment. They were just getting more surprised each day now. Something new would come up to blow them away. Each was bigger than the last. They couldn't understand why, of all times, Jane began to express glows. They couldn't help think it wasn't a coincidence anymore of Jane being able to perform magic.

It had been a few days since the encounter with Rumple. Jane's innate ability to recognize 'glows' seem to be more profound than it had been expected by anyone. Since the encounter, Jane's abilities in magic have grown and recently have been out of control all of a sudden. Regina had taken Jane under her wing to teach her how to contain her magic so accidents like the glasses from the cabinet don't start spewing out like lava or the electricity shortages blowing out lights, those sort of thing that has been happening. Regina wanted to teach Jane more of the fact to be able to learn about her magic and how her mind works overall. Her age and intelligence have rapidly increased and now Jane is proficiently reading at a first grade level. Which is has stumped Regina's ideas of any way to stop the process, or even slow it down a bit. The only thing that stumps her is that no one ever looks for magic without being greedy or evil. Magic comes with a price, and Regina, herself, couldn't figure out the price Jane would have to pay.

Three days a week Jane would be with Regina doing who knows what. All Mulan and Aurora knew is that Jane has been able to control her magic now. The occasionally light bulb bursts or even a glass or two flying into the wall has happened, but the overwhelming accidents have rapidly gone down.

Mulan was picking Jane up from Regina's, but on the way she found herself encountering Neal. She hasn't seen Neal since the party only guessing to what he has been up to. "Neal!" Mulan smiles giving him a quick hug. "Pretty late to be wandering around?" Neal speaks, as he smiles his puppy dog smile where the corners of his lips curl like a true innocent. Mulan laughs responding, "You too. Probably will have to arrest you if I catch you out here any later!" Neal laughs along with Mulan until the awkwardness that Mulan had felt ever since she saw him back a few days finally sets in. Mulan notices suitcases behind Neal as they stood. She knew it couldn't be a coincidence that they were meeting off-handily, it seemed now nothing could ever be a coincidence. Neal shuffles his feet before he looks toward Mulan with such defeated look before he speaks out, "Im thinking about taking Tamara back." Neal coughs out a bit guilty as Mulan's serious stare pierces his countenance. "Back to where?"  
"I want to get her out of those cells and back to New York...I can't keep her here..." Neal's puppy dog face comes again, but not as playful as it usually is. Mulan clears her throat before asking a simple 'Why?'  
"Because she doesn't deserve to stay in a cell and she really didn't do anything wrong..." Neal whispered the last confession knowing Mulan would react with hostile emotions. Mulan's jaw tenses in bewilderment from his statement. "You think she's innocent to all these things? She practically used you-"  
"Yeah, and you're so innocent yourself?"  
Mulan huffs out frustrated and annoyed with where this conversation headed. But more agitated by the fact that he was right. She wasn't as innocent as she hoped to be and she wasn't going to argue because she knew herself.


	22. Chapter 24

***Author's Note***

_I'm really sorry these have been coming out so slowly! _ I'm glad to know you guys have been reading along and loving it! But, I do have to apologize! I've been so uneasy on what I wanted to put in. Just a lot of writer's blocks! Hopefully you enjoy where this goes! :) _

Mulan outstretches her hand in a truce mumbling a 'sorry' as Neal accepted the apology also telling a 'sorry.'

"Are you going to come back?" Mulan asks sad now to say a goodbye to Neal. Neal shrugs unsure of what he wanted now, "I'm thinking I'll stay in New York, returning wasn't the best idea for me nor my father..."

"What about Henry...?" Mulan asks genuinely concerned for Henry's position in all this. "He has his moms...besides, I just get in the way most of the time." Neal laughs hinting at Regina and Emma spending more time together than ever. Mulan hinted out a smile knowing that Emma and Regina have practically been at hips together. But that was beside the point. "Will you come back though?" Mulan asks again more worried than before. Neal gives his smile and brings Mulan into a tight embrace. "We'll see each other again." Neal whispers into Mulan's ear kissing her head in affection as a good friend. Mulan tightens the embrace hoping he wouldn't leave at that moment. Mulan would have never imagined to get close to any man after Phillip's death, and certainly not Neal, but it had happened. Mulan smiles knowing he wouldn't break his promise to her. He would come back to settle things with his father and also even Henry. If it wasn't his father he would come see, it would certainly be Henry.

Mulan finally reached Regina's home by the time the sun had set. Mulan knocked on the white door as she awaited in the dark just looking up at the stars in the night sky to pass the time. _It seems like in this world the sun sets much sooner than it did in the Enchanted Forest..._ Mulan hears the creak of the door as it was opened. Mulan was surprised to see Emma opening the door. She was in a tank top that complimented her muscles that she had and also some pajama bottoms. Mulan smiled worried, "Did I wake you?" wanting to make sure she didn't disturb her sleep. Emma shook her head widening the door, "Nah, Regina is about done so I was just getting comfortable." Emma lead Mulan inside the dimly lit house, but it was mostly dark. Emma pointed toward the back door revealing Regina and Jane working on some intense magic in the backyard. Mulan peered out the window as she got closer observing Jane using her magic.

Flames were spewing out of her hands as Regina said something and waved her arms showing Jane how to handle the fire. The fire became intense as Regina kept talking, grabbing Jane by the arm. Regina's hand began glowing a purple hue. As soon as the glow appeared Jane's fire dyed down and simmered away in her very hands. Regina took her hand off Jane and clasped her hand tightly into fist, obviously hurt by something. Regina noticed a movement and looked up toward Mulan. She smiled a genuine smile and waved. Jane immediately darted her attention toward the door and ran to meet her mother. Mulan opened the door saying hello to her daughter as she scooped her up as she ran to her hugging her. "Mama! I was doing magic! Real Magic!" Jane smiled wanting to show her earnest excitement. "You did?! Real magic!" Mulan smiled toward Regina, but quickly noticed a annoyance and a sort of agitation on Regina's face, even through her smile.

Mulan looked behind and saw Emma slowly trudging toward the stairs before she called out to her asking her to hold Jane. Emma smiled weakly showing exhaust, but she still came over and held Jane. "Come'on squirt. Let's go upstairs." Emma practically jogged up the stairs knowing it was something important for Mulan to send Jane off with her. "Mulan, she's doing quite well. Great actually." Regina still kept her troubled smile as she spoke. "Regina...show me your hand." Regina almost drew her hand away as Mulan spoke those words holding her fragile hand in the other. "Regina..." Mulan growled in a low tone almost demanding. Regina sighed holding out her hand she tried to hide revealing the burns on it. Mulan grasped Regina's wrist pulling her hand closer to herself wanting to examine the burns. They were bad. "Is this from Jane...?!" Mulan's eyes widened as she looked toward Regina in sympathy. Regina hesitantly nodded before her eyes averted elsewhere. "Regina! If Jane is too powerful...you must stop these lessons!" Mulan's voice boomed in the silent room, still grasping her wrist. Regina sighed before she spoke, her eyes reverting their way back to Mulan's steady gaze. "Jane is learning so well! I can't just quit. She has improved tremendously! Besides, I can heal..." Regina finally pulled her burnt hand away a bit coy now. "If Jane is doing this-"  
"If I don't teach her how to control her magic...she _will_ hurt someone." Regina finally turned away from Mulan staring out into the night through the window. "Besides, it's late. I'm tired, you're tired, Jane's tired. Hell! Everyone is tired." Regina rubbed her own neck with her good hand as her other stayed limply hanging on her side. Mulan nodded toward her not saying anymore and headed upstairs to get Jane.


	23. Chapter 25

Mulan found Emma curled with Jane in Regina's bed, both sleeping like no tomorrow. Emma's loud breaths released ever so often expressing her exhaust from that day. Mulan carefully picks Jane up from the warm bed and headed downstairs, careful not to wake Emma or Jane. Regina smiled a small smile, with only her the side of her lip raising into a partial smile, as Mulan left her house. Before she completely closed the door, Mulan glanced down at Regina's limp hand seeing the redness and pain she hid. Mulan walked off trying to keep her mind away from the potential Jane had, but found her own mind glued to the subject.

Mulan struggled opening the door as she tried to unlock the door with her key and only free hand. Mulan opened the door in a hurry, it almost swung into the wall, but Mulan caught it with her foot. Mulan breathed out anxiously as she closed the door with her hip taking light steps toward Jane's room. Mulan was careful and quite thinking Aurora was sleeping in bed already. Mulan gently laid Jane down in her bed and tucked her in. She sat on the edge of the bed just stroking her forehead watching as her eyes moved under her closed eyelids. Mulan gave a small grin before kissing her forehead. "You're a special girl, Jane. Don't be afraid of what you are." Mulan lifted her hand away and left the room shutting the door tightly.

Aurora came into the kitchen from the noise of earlier just to check if Mulan did come home. Aurora saw Mulan standing at the kitchen's island just holding her head in her hands as she just leaned her body across the counter. Aurora came over and wrapped her arms in and around Mulan's figure holding her close. "What's wrong?" Mulan felt Aurora snuggle her cheek into her cheek. Mulan partially stood up and responded tired, "It's Regina...she's hurting herself teaching Jane magic..."  
"What do you mean?" Aurora cooed into Mulan's ear, making her spine tingle with delight.  
"Well, today when Jane was doing a spell involving fire...It got out of control so Regina intervened, but that meant she had to, sort of, absorb the magic into her. For that the fire burned her...badly." Aurora felt Mulan release a big breath of a worried sigh. "Mulan..." Aurora moved under Mulan's arms and brought herself in front of her gaze wanting her to focus on her. Aurora looked deeply into Mulan's eyes wanting her to listen to her, and this time to genuinely listen. "You're always worried about everyone else, but yourself. How many times must I tell you?" Mulan began to avert her eyes a bit embarrassed from Aurora's serious tone, but Aurora moved her head back in sight. "My Warrior, my strong warrior...Don't worry. If Regina tells you not to worry she has to be fine..." Mulan was about to interject, but Aurora raised her finger to Mulan's lips. "No words, Mulan..." Aurora snuggled herself into Mulan's embrace hoping she would just calm herself. She always stressed herself and made herself suffer, and she couldn't understand why she had to keep strain on her mind and her soul.

Aurora and Mulan held each other for a few minutes until they heard footsteps come from the hallway. Aurora peeked from her closed eyes and saw Jane standing their sleepy. "Jane darling? What's wrong?" Aurora asked removing herself from Mulan's arms. Jane looked at Aurora and Mulan concerned, but confused and spoke out in her low, soft voice. "I think something bad is going to happen..." Mulan looked at Jane confused and bewildered just as she spoke. Aurora peered around her shoulder in equal contusion giving full attention. "What kind of bad thing...?" Aurora asks holding out her arms for Jane to come. Jane leaned into Aurora and softly responded, "I'm not sure...but something bad...like Mama's glow..." Jane barely whimpered out the last remark, but both Aurora and Mulan heard it. "Like Mama's glow?" Mulan stuttered a bit now overly anxious and worried. Jane nodded staring at Mulan not in fear, by worry. "What does Mama's glow look like...?" Jane stood silently just observing Mulan for a bit then broke the anticipated silence. "It's...troubled...it's not happy like Mommy's..."


	24. Chapter 26

It was nearly midnight when Jane came in and spoke to both Mulan and Aurora, but as soon as she muttered her concerns a hard knocking came from the door. Aurora and Mulan spun around defensive at the door. Out of instinct Aurora picked Jane up and held her close as Mulan rushed into the bedroom grabbing her sword. There wasn't any time for armor, so Mulan grabbed her sword and rushed to the door. Her hand hovered over the knob telling Aurora to stay back. Mulan raised her sword as she opened the door quickly almost striking the first thing she saw. A fearful shriek came from the door, "Mulan!"  
"Belle...?!" Mulan brought her guard down a bit confused. "What's wrong?"  
"How did you know something is wrong...?" Belle asked a bit edgy and demanding. "Jane told us..." Mulan lowered her voice a bit alert as well. Belle looked toward Mulan with great anxiety, "He's here! In Storybrooke!" Belle raised her voice a bit from the intensity of the situation. Mulan looked back at Aurora and Jane telling the both of them, "We've got to go now." Aurora grabbed the nearest coat and left the door without a second thought.

As they hurriedly walked in the direction of the diner the lights from street lamps were flickering on and off. Belle skittishly began walking faster as she began explaining what was going on. "The dwarves were having a late night at the bar until they saw something from the distance. They saw a figure pass the moon a few times before it disappeared." Belle breathed heavily from the pace she tried to keep her hectic pace going. "They alerted Snow and Charming and they called up Regina for confirmation the plan is now in set..." Belle hesitated a bit as she spoke. Her accent became more prominent when she was under pressure. Everyone now made it to the diner. It seemed like everyone was their ready for what has been planned for weeks. Mulan was the most nervous as they stepped inside the diner. The anticipation and eeriness of the whole diner weighed upon Mulan now. Snow and Charming were the first to come up to Mulan and Aurora. "Mulan! Are you ready...?" Snow asked clasping onto Aurora's hand seeing her tense as ever. Mulan nodded gulping down her nerves, but something seemed to build upon her. She didn't understand what the feeling was. Regina and Emma eventually made it through the crowd after Ruby took Jane from Aurora to stow her upstairs with her as Belle left to Rumple's. Regina came up to Mulan tense asking her, "Do you need your armor?" Mulan nodded dramatically. "I actually have a spell for magical armor. It will stay on for only an hour, only a one, Mulan." Mulan breathed out ready for anything at the moment. Regina raised her hands and purple magic began to form around Mulan's body. Her armor glowed with a subtle purple before dispelling. The armor closely resembled Mulan's own armor, but the color was purples and black rather than reds and blacks. Regina nodded toward her telling her, "A couple of minutes before we head out." Regina and Emma walked away to let Mulan and Aurora have a few minutes together.

Mulan looked toward Aurora worried, but before anyone spoke Mulan pulled Aurora into her for an intense embrace. Aurora could hear the anxiety that carried through Mulan's breaths and the quick heaves of her chest pulsating against her. "You'll be fine...My Warrior is always fine." Aurora whispered against her ear. "Princess, Will I...?" Mulan's voice strained as she spoke, for the first time, she was afraid. Aurora pulled away staring at her Warrior. She was amazed that Mulan still called her Princess, but also by the fear that had overtaken her all of a sudden. Aurora leaned in for a deep and passionate kiss to reassure her Warrior. As they parted Aurora whispered, "You will." Mulan felt a hand place itself on her shoulder and saw it was Emma giving her instruction to leave. Aurora stood in her place watching Mulan leave until Granny pushed her upstairs as well. Regina, Snow and Charming were gathered outside as Mulan was brought out with Emma. The Dwarves were to stay inside the diner with Granny as Ruby kept upstairs with Jane. Even though she couldn't be in her wolf form, and because it was close to wolf's time, ironically, she was strong enough to protect Jane. Mulan scanned the mass of people as she nodded her head, "Let's go..." Regina instructed everyone to be alert and ready for anything. Peter Pan's shadow wasn't anyone to reckon with, and certainly not someone to challenge. He could literally get into the minds of anyone.


	25. Chapter 27

***Author's note***

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm VERY, DEEPLY sorry for not updating! **

**I just get so busy! _ But, hopefully, HOPEFULLY you semi-like the direction this story is going toward? **

**Maybe...? But anyways, enjoy!**

Mulan felt sick to her stomach as Regina explained what could happen as they walked toward where the Shadow was spotted. Mulan gulped down her courage and asked timidly, "What do you mean...control?"  
"He could potentially control any one of us, but to avoid that, he cannot touch any of us..." Mulan felt her stomach churn and her head spin as Regina explained more and more about the shadow. As they got closer and closer Mulan kept pursuing with questions, " How will we know if he got into us...?"  
Regina looked at Mulan oddly, but explained. "It depends actually...what I've heard is he can either be very discrete and just subtle signs will occur, or it can be a spontaneous possession..." Regina stopped everyone as they reached a road that the lights flickered on and off more rapidly than the others. A few lights burst the light bulbs near from where they were. Regina held her breath listening to the sounds everywhere around. "Be careful. He's here..." All of a sudden a strange whooshing sound was heard overhead. All at once everyone bared their weapons and stood defensively looking all around.

Mulan felt her body and mind go weak for a minute _What is this...?_ Mulan felt a strange lingering presence in her mind. Then immediately knew it was Him. He had gotten in her. From that one incident of his blood getting on her. All the hallucinations now made sense. He was controlling her this whole time. He got into her mid and played with her. She knew her mind was vulnerable, but didn't actually think it could be taken over. It seemed all her meditation and patience meant nothing now.

A few minutes passed and all of a sudden the whooshing noise stopped. Suddenly, Mulan coughed out, trying to warn everyone, but she threw up on the spot instead. Everyone was caught off guard as they back away from her. "Mulan!" Snow came close to Mulan placing a gentle hand, but as Mulan looked up her eyes filled with immense fear then became different. She smirked at her evilly and held her sword up. "Snow! She is possessed!" Regina shrieked out as Mulan swung for Snow, but Emma dragged her mother back just in time avoiding the sword. "Mulan!" Charming yelled toward her pointing his gun at her. Mulan stood up, but her posture was unbalanced. She slanted a bit as she looked toward them. Obviously the shadow was trying to get used to the body he was in. Regina held out her hand with flames around them, "Get out of her!" Mulan laughed at Regina as her smirk faded, "Leave this powerful Warrior's body?" Mulan spat, her voice was shaky and unarticulated. "All these emotions and pain..." Mulan scanned the line of people. "It seems she has strong feelings...but not for any of you..." Emma looked at Regina for help, "What do we do...?" Regina shook her head slightly, "We can try dispelling it out...but her armor...it will deflect any magic...but only for an hour. If we keep her busy here the armor will fade and I can try and get him out..."  
"How about Bullets to speed up the process?" Charming suggested very irrationally his voice raising in irritation. Regina looked at him like he was possessed as well. "No! We can't harm Mulan's body...it's still her body!" Regina bit her lip in anger _What can we do...?!_


	26. Chapter 28

It was quiet at the diner. Jane was still asleep in the upstairs room, Ruby started to rummage around in the kitchen as Granny wandered, with her crossbow of course, around the tables. Aurora just sat in her regular booth staring at her plate of food before pushing it away, her appetite ruined by the stress of everything. Granny noticed Aurora's mood and sat next to her. "What's wrong dear?" Granny asked placing her crossbow on the table, it made a loud thud and clank before it became silent in the ghost diner, aside from Ruby's mischief in the back of the kitchen which made a few clanks and bangs. Aurora sighed shrugging her shoulders as she placed her hands in front of her resting on top of the table, just fiddling with her fingers to calm herself. "I'm not sure. I feel..." Aurora laughs a breathy chuckle, nervously laughing as she went on. "I feel something happened, like Mulan is in danger." Aurora shook her head her nervous smile still upon her face as she shrugged giving the impression she was overreacting to everything. Granny sighed with empathy and held out her hand for Aurora to grasp it, which she did as soon as she saw the offer. Granny held her hand rather tightly, not in an intimidating way, but more as friendly compassion. "Mulan is probably fine. You should know that! She is a strong Warrior. Every time things seem the worst, she always prevails. You always prevail." Granny smiled a bit, her smile looking a bit crooked, but her eyes looked into Aurora's like a sad puppy. Aurora closed her eyes nodding profusely, "I know, I know! She always has everything together..." she just sat with her eyes closed envisioning Mulan and all her wonderful, powerful traits. Granny smiled knowing she had said enough for Aurora to calm her nerves, for now, so she glided her hand away hardly thinking Aurora would notice. Ruby kept up whatever she was doing before Granny raised her voice, "Ruby! What on earth!" Granny's booming voice faded as she went deeper into the kitchen's secret doors looking for the mischievous girl. All Aurora heard was her own breathing, and her mind that was filled with everything and nothing. But for some reason whenever Aurora tried to specifically see Mulan, it seemed cloudy and disorientated. She saw Mulan, but it was a blurry image and she was surrounded in complete darkness. Usually when Aurora thought of Mulan, she was in a happy place, a brighter place. This Mulan was gloomy and gave off a sense of unrest. Aurora jolted her eyes open unable to focus on her love. _What is wrong with me?_ Aurora felt a heap of emotions flood her mind, and the only thing she felt like doing was to wallow in these sudden emotions. Aurora slumped her head on top of the counter and just laid there like a dead animal. _Mulan...is something wrong...?_ Aurora felt like the Trojan War was going through her veins, but also felt like the Trail of Tears followed close behind.

It was an endless effort for Regina, Emma, Charming, and Snow to keep fighting Mulan. Even though the armor's magic had worn off, Mulan's blade was being swung dangerously lousy toward everyone. Regina many times tried to get through the Shadow with her magic, but it wouldn't even budge the Shadow. It only seemed to entertain him further. Even though it was an un kept fighting style, her blade would still kill. Mulan's body seemed like it had endless energy and stamina. Regina felt her body become tired from all the efforts to defend herself from this Mulan. Emma occasionally yelled toward Regina wanting to hear a plan, but Mulan kept them busy in their feet and mind as she swung person to person. It was an effort, but Regina would not fail Mulan. Even though some harbored emotions of resent pondered sometimes. She would always think of Jane, but most importantly how Mulan risked her own life. _She always risked her own life for the ones she loves...That's it!_ Regina had made a breakthrough. Emma came crashing to the ground with an 'oomf' as she fell next to Regina, who barely kept on her feet. "I hope you have a plan!" Emma growled as she stood up clumsily. Regina smiled with relief toward Emma. "We need to bring Aurora or Jane here...or both." Emma looked at Regina like she was a madwoman. "You mean endanger her family...? Oh nice plan Regina! What's next? We have a wedding with Peter Pan's shadow as the priest? Are you nuts?!" Emma sarcastically and snarkly snapped back. Regina ignored everything as she rolled her eyes. "Mulan is one to put her loved ones before herself! We could get through her if she sees them, even if Peter Pan's shadow is within her."  
"And what if it doesn't work...?! What if Mulan can never come back...?" Emma asked more silently and seriously now. Emma looked at Regina with regret right after she saw the look on her face. "We would have to kill her..." Regina gulped down her sadness and guilt, she wanted to find other ways, but all her plans with her magic came up empty. But Mulan was dangerous now, more than ever. A shadow who feeds off of emotions possessing the most outrageous and emotionally distraught person in this town would have everyone killed. Emma nodded understanding the situation, but still taken aback. "I'll go get Aurora and Jane..." Emma replied after a few moments of silence after, waiting for Regina's permission. Regina glanced toward the Shadow, watching him manipulate her friend's body. Regina nodded not making any eye contact with Emma.


	27. Chapter 29

"Found it!" Ruby exclaimed running back into the diner with her hands behind her back to where Aurora sat with Jane in her arms, who was playing with the spoons, as Granny sat across smiling tenderly with her crossbow in her lap. Everyone looked toward Ruby who came running out smiling wide. "I found it!" Ruby heaved out, exhausted from her outburst and running towards them in such excitement. Granny raised an eyebrow thinking she wouldn't have found it, "Really? Are you sure? It was lost years ago." Granny rolled her eyes thinking Ruby was playing. Ruby shook her head a bit annoyed that Granny didn't believe in her efforts. Ruby held out her hands showing a small vile of crimson liquid. Granny suddenly stood almost knocking the table over. Aurora held onto the table as the spoons clanked and shifted from their spots. "Ruby!" Granny smiled wide, this was the first time Ruby has seen Granny this excited. Aurora sat confused as Granny and Ruby kept talking. "What is it...?" Jane asked observing the women now. Ruby smiled toward Jane. "This Jane, is a potion to speed up Wolf's time." Aurora grinned a bit, knowing where this was going. "What's wolf's time?" Jane asked slumping herself into her hands, looking bored. "Wolf's time is when I can become a wolf at full moon. But because tonight isn't full moon, and it won't happen anytime soon. If I drink this, I can become a wolf." Ruby triumphed a huge smile soaking up the praise from Granny. Aurora smiled wide knowing this would be key in protection, and if the Shadow did come show his face, Ruby could destroy him. Granny held onto Ruby's shoulder a bit tense now, "Ruby...Are you sure you want to use it tonight?" Aurora sensed a bit of anxiety with this whole situation. Jane sat a bit more interested with all of this. She didn't know the extent of magic in the town, and was beginning to figure everything out. "What happens if she uses it?" Jane asks, knowing someone was bound to ask. Granny sighed looking toward Jane and Aurora then toward Ruby. "If she uses this out of the cycle of Wolf's time, there's a chance she can never turn back into her human form." Aurora felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. "Ruby no!" She shrieked out, her voice becoming shrill. Ruby looked at Aurora as she clenched the vile. "But this is serious-"

"Ruby! You will not risk that for yourself!"

"It won't be for myself, it will be for your family's safety!"

"I don't care!" Aurora began to tear up, this was a very delicate situation and any wrong move can risk everyone. "You will not risk yourself for me!" Jane sat a bit uneasy as well, sensing this was beyond her understanding. "But if something happened to you and Jane, Mulan-" Ruby's inner wolf began to come out, her emotions of companionship was heightened. "Ruby, you will not take that vile, I cannot ruin your life just because mine is already broken." Everyone looked at Aurora taken aback. Even Aurora widened her own eyes to what she had said. Granny knew immediately that it was time for Jane to be sent somewhere else. "Jane, how about we play a game upstairs?" Jane looked toward Granny with excitement, she was barely listening to the grown-ups talk. Jane hopped off of Aurora's lap and ran upstairs. Ruby sat next to Aurora who was still in shock of her own words, she sat waiting for Aurora to speak. "I can't believe I said that..." Aurora finally whispered out. She felt a weight of guilt rush upon her like a waterfall. She felt like she was drowning in her sorrow and guilt now.

Regina watched as Emma ran off to find Aurora and Jane, but as she turned back to see the others. She saw Mulan staring toward Emma, with curiosity. Regina felt the fear explode out of her as she saw Mulan noticing Emma leaving. Mulan gave a small smirk and suddenly, the shadow ripped out of Mulan's body. "Emma!" Regina called out looking toward the blonde who was in the distance now, but she couldn't hear Regina's cry. Snow and Charming rushed toward Mulan who fell onto the floor exhausted. Her body quivered every so often as she tried to speak out. Regina ran to Snow and Charming telling them, "We have to get to the diner now!" Before any words were spoken, Regina's magic surrounded them and they disappeared through the wave of purple smoke.

Ruby sat holding onto Aurora's hand for comfort telling her it was okay to let it out. Everything was just at high stakes and everyone's emotions are about to explode. Aurora sat stunned still, she couldn't ever forgive herself for that outburst. She didn't even know what had possessed her. She loved Mulan, she loved that they made a family work, she loved how protective Mulan was. All of her faults and mistakes were what made Mulan worth loving. Suddenly, purple smoke appeared in the middle of the diner and laying on the floor was Mulan. Snow and Charming were holding her head up as Regina was standing. Everyone looking at each other in surprise and confusion. "What's going on?" Ruby asked standing up, pulling up Aurora with her. "I sent Emma here for a stupid plan, but the shadow started to follow her." Regina confessed knowing she had done wrong, and possible harm to everyone. "What's wrong with Mulan?" Aurora asked kneeling down to her level. She saw Mulan's eyes looked dazed and wandered all around. Her pupils were dilated and her body wouldn't stop shaking as well. Aurora became overwhelmed with fear and tried to hold onto Mulan's hand, but it kept shaking even in her grasp. "What happened...?" Aurora whispered not wanting to raise her voice knowing Jane would hear. Snow looked at Charming before she spoke out sadly, "The Shadow got into her..." Aurora sat overwhelmed. She couldn't really believe it, but at the same time she could. "Can you make her better?" Aurora asked looking up at Regina kind of ignoring Snow's words. Regina's lip sulked and she shook her head, "She just needs rest. Magic will do nothing." Aurora looked back down at Mulan. _Our family isn't broken...is it...?_


	28. Chapter 30

After everyone became somewhat settled, Emma came barging through the door, the bell almost breaking off its hinge. "You guys I-" Emma began saying, but then she saw everyone at the diner already. "I thought I was suppose to come here?" Emma asked looking at Regina a bit annoyed by the awkward situation. Regina stood relieved Emma came. For once she hugged Emma, out in public, "thank goodness you're safe Ms. Swan!" Emma felt more uneasy asking Regina what was wrong. Regina removed her arms rather awkwardly noticing everyone was watching and coughed, "The Shadow saw you left so he decided to leave Mulan's body." Emma widened her eyes in a bit of happiness, "Where's Mulan?" Emma asked walking toward everyone. Regina pointed to the back of the diner, in the corner booth where Aurora was sitting with Mulan, who was just leaning onto her. Her body and eyes had stopped their fits, but once in awhile her body would quiver out. Emma came over her face flushed from running, but she felt empowered when she saw Mulan safe and sound. Aurora was stroking Mulan's forehead as Emma came over. Aurora smiled weakly toward Emma, who was smiling in relief. "Hey Mulan, How's it holding up?" Emma asked noticing how faintly Mulan was breathing. "Just...fantastic...you should join me actually..." Mulan breathed out, giving a smile. Her sense of humor was still there. Emma laughed out a bit nervous, but happy. "You had quite an experience." Emma kneeled down for comfort still watching Mulan. "Not as great as this one." Mulan opened an eye looking toward Aurora. Aurora smiled from a bit of guilt. Even though her Warrior was exhausted and hurt, Mulan still thought of her first. Emma patted Mulan's head and walked away.

Everyone was cooped up in the diner for only 10 minutes, but it seemed like forever. Regina couldn't tell if the Shadow had completely left Storybrooke or if he was just wandering around just toying with them. But, it seemed relieving for once to be able to be comfortable for a bit, before things got serious. Mulan's body had finally calmed down and she was able to do simple movements, not really able to walk even though she insisted she was fine. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the worst as they saw Aurora and Mulan pestering each other. "Mulan, you cannot walk! Regina said you need rest."

"I feel fine!" Mulan mumbled, sitting up on her own now. Aurora rolled her eyes, keeping her hand tightly on Mulan's arm keeping her sitting. Mulan playfully smiled at Aurora who just sat there not looking at her, trying to stay mad at her. Mulan planted a kiss on Aurora cheek until she felt like people were watching her. Mulan looked out and saw everyone was watching them. Mulan felt a rush of embarrassment and tried to hide her face in Aurora's neck. Aurora smiled out resting her head on Mulan's trying to unintentionally hide her more.

Emma and Regina sat across from each other holding onto cups of coffee just watching Mulan and Aurora with smiles until Regina whirled her head back to look at Emma. "Why can't we be like that Regina?" Emma asks gesturing toward the two kids. Regina rolled her eyes not wanting Emma to start this conversations, of all times, again. "You know why Ms. Swan." Regina sipped her coffee watching Emma with her eyes. Emma huffed a breath out leaning back into the chair. "Henry wouldn't mind. I think he already has an idea anyways." Emma gulped down her coffee as she placed the empty cup on the table, her hand still resting on the handle. Regina sat her almost finished cup down and looked at Emma bit annoyed. "Even if Henry was fine with it, what would the town think?! Your parents? This is wrong is so many levels that I have lost track Ms. Swan." Regina replied harshly. Emma gave a defeated grin and wandered her eyes a bit, then addressed Regina again. "We don't have to make it complicated. We're adults here." Regina opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped and sipped her coffee just watching Emma from the brim of the cup. She set it down and spoke out, "Not everyone sees me the way you do Ms. Swan. I'm still the Evil Queen to everyone...even to Henry..." Regina paused her sentence and just sat more tense than usual, "it would make a riot if everyone found out the Savior was in love with the Evil Queen...that's not the happy ending everyone intended." Regina shrugged in annoyance and sat back in her chair. Emma saw immense sadness in Regina's eyes as she spoke those words. Emma wanted to speak out about, but something stopped her. Maybe it was Regina's words speaking truth. No one wanted the 'Evil Queen' to have her own happy ending. Emma outstretched her hand to grasp Regina's hand. Their fingers snaked into each other. Emma looked into Regina's eyes determined to change fate. Regina stared back, but soon broke the stare and began pulling her hand away and averting her eyes elsewhere. Emma huffed a frustrated breath as she gulped her coffee down standing up dramatically and left without a word to Regina.

An hour passed and we still were cooped up in the diner. My back was hurting from sitting in the wooden chairs and switching from the uncomfortable booths as well, but nothing seemed to ease the pain more than walking around the diner with my sword at my side. Aurora was sitting watching me, worried that I would hurt myself. I rolled my eyes wanting to show her I was fine and didn't need to be babysat, but she insisted in watching me. Deep down I didn't mind only because it was another reason for Aurora to lay eyes on me, but mostly because If I was in her sight, she was in mine.

Eventually, I sat next to her and just held her hand. They were chill, cold to the touch, and she was shivering time to time. I began taking my cape off, but her hands went up my arms to stop me, "You'll get cold too..." I smiled brushing her hands off and draping my cape around her. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about you." Aurora gave a somewhat defeated smile as she brought the cape's edged closer to herself. "What's wrong...?" I asked knowing something was on her mind other than this whole mess. She shrugs keeping her eyes downward. I grasped her hands tighter wanting her to tell me. "Do you think...we're a broken family...?" Aurora barely whispered out, but I heard her clear as day. I looked at her peculiarly, wondering why and where she got this idea from. "Why do you think that?" I asked hoping she didn't think she was the problem, or worse. Me.


	29. Chapter 31

She finally looked up with sad eyes, "Maybe we aren't meant to be? Maybe destiny and fate is working against us because I was suppose to fall in love with Phillip...not you..." Aurora seemed like she had dwelled on this more than this moment. I sighed knowing the stress all of this had put onto her. "Well, Regina said we have True Love, which is a very powerful thing. We have Jane who was made out of True Love...even though she isn't truly mine..." I tried to coax her head to look toward me, to show her I believed in us. And whatever fate and destiny decided, we were meant to be. "We have something special, Princess. Whether or not we know how it works or what it is. I know that here..." I placed her hand over my thumping heart, letting her know each heartbeat that was made was for her. She finally held her head up toward me, her eyes shining and gleaming like the stars at night. "Is where all the love that I have for you is, and that no matter what...I will always love you." She smiled crookedly, beginning to cry. She was an emotional wreck and I knew those words had helped. She leaned into my chest with her forehead just resting as she silently cried into me. I held her for as she spoke, "I'm so sorry to ever doubt you Mulan...you're my Warrior who protects me...who loves me...I should know that..." her words were muffled as she spoke, but I could hear perfectly. I rubbed her back as she just cried on. I didn't care if she doubted our family, our life, or even our love, because I knew she would still love me in the end. Fate and Destiny worked hand in hand to bring us together. Just because life got hard, it didn't mean our love grew weaker. It was human nature to doubt and worry, so I didn't blame her. I would never blame her for any of this.

Aurora and I fell asleep in the booth just leaning against each other as everyone else also fell asleep. The only person capable of being up and awake was Ruby. Because of her wolf's time being somewhat close, she is able to stay alert for as long as her body and mind would allow. Emma, Ruby, and I took shifts of staying up and guarding the diner. It seemed hopeless, but Regina warned that if the Shadow were here still and we weren't careful, we would all be dead. By reflex I awoke alerted and ready as Ruby barely called for my turn to begin. I slowly and carefully snaked myself away from Aurora's snug body and seated myself in the chair in front of the closed and locked doors. I noticed before I had completely got out of the booth, Ruby was clenching onto a vial in her hands. It was a small vial filled with some sort of liquid. She kept tensing her hands around it and occasionally looked at the vile. I didn't know what the significance of the vial was, but it seemed important. As I got up, Ruby sprawled onto the booths near the back and fell right to sleep clenching the vile in her hands. I just kept my eyes at the door waiting for any movement or sound. I could hear Granny upstairs shifting in her bed, the breaths of sleepy bodies in the booths, but then a third thing was heard outside of the diner. It sounded like tapping, but also footsteps. It was strange and kept coming closer. I didn't want to alert anyone if it was just pebbles being blown by the night wind, or even twigs rolling on the pavement. Suddenly, a dark shadow slowly moved in front of the draped windows. "Someone's here!" I yelled unsheathing my sword as soon as the door flew open, I charged at whatever was there.

Everyone awoke in a jolt, even Regina sprang to her feet with fire in her hands. I swung for the figure blindly, but I soon stopped my slice in mid air seeing who it really was. "Rumplestiltskin..." I mumbled gripping my sword even harder. Then I saw Belle come around the corner flushed and looking quite pale. Everyone looked at the both of them frazzled and surprised. "My my, everyone is here." Rumple began to sneer as he casually strode inside with his cane beating down as he did. I kept my sword up just in case he was up to something. Rumple stopped as he came up to Emma and Regina who were quite close, and quite exhausted. "A team of enemies working together...and for what? Does anyone know?" Rumple smirked as he kept on limping around everyone, making this situation even more tense. "Surely, you must know Deary." Rumple cooed as he completely stopped in front of Aurora, who just stood wary and exhausted as well. "Fighting for a forbidden true love, isn't that right?" Rumple darted his eyes toward me as he spoke, his eyes flooded with hate. It was enough, but suddenly Emma stood out and challenged Rumple as she defended Aurora and I. "What's there to be forbidden about? True love is true love. Fate and destiny are never wrong!" Rumple dryly laughed as he began to hobble toward Emma, giving her his full attention. "And you would know Ms. Swan?" Rumple smiled cheekily as he turned his back toward us, toward Belle. "I knew something was being conspired against me as soon as Belle came to my home. At first it was nice, but I knew Belle is with that excuse for a werewolf and-"  
"She is not an excuse!" Belle shouted against him. She had formed fists and they were shaking by anger. Ruby stepped forward wanting to protect Belle, but Snow held her back. Rumple rolled his eyes at the show of affection and continued his speech, "As soon as she came, I knew the Shadow had come back. Do you not think..." Rumple cocked his head so his eyes could see us. "I wouldn't have known?" Rumple turned onto his heel, dramatically, as he faced us again. "I am the Dark One. And I know that your bastard of a daughter is my undoing!" Rumple was furious as he pointed his impish fingers toward me.


	30. Chapter 32

I gripped the vile with anger. All my senses were heightened because it was almost wolf's time, but I knew the one thing that would happen would be my human form would be forever lost, and I would forever be a wolf. Even if I were to be a wolf, I would slowly lose my human emotions and mind and be lost as a wolf. _Was that the price of friendship and love? _

I gripped the leather harder that I felt my knuckles beginning to strain. I charged towards him without any thought and swung as hard as I could. He lifted his hand and I was sent flying into the wall. I noticed right as I flew back I saw a blur of black go past me snarling with anger.

I immediately felt my heart sink as I saw the wolf flash past Mulan. _Ruby!_ I knew she was going to be reckless and drink the vile. I tried to stand and run to her wanting her to change back, but Rumple's magic had made her skid back into a table knocking it over with some force. Everyone scrambled around me as I was knocked back by his magic. Everyone was trying to help me and each other up as we tried to fight back, but it seemed hopeless. The only ones who could get past his magic was Mulan and Ruby. But as we all watched on Ruby was being slammed into the walls repeatedly, whimpering each time she did. Her wolf wasn't putting much of a fight at all. Even Mulan seemed to become a ragdoll to him.

Regina finally stood beyond us and began to shoot flames at Rumple, who just deflected them behind him, where Belle was standing. Belle was trying to get around and get to Ruby, but he trapped her. He would never hurt her because he still loved her, but he began to spew flames a circle around her. All he wanted was to taunt the wolf. Ruby was restless and sprang toward Belle showing all teeth. Ruby howled and leapt toward Belle teeth and claws showing. Rumple was toying with everyone now, anyone who tried to stand and fight he would either manipulate and have them crash into the ceilings or into the back tables.

Such a ruckus was being made in the diner as Rumple played with his magic. He was laughing at our struggles and pains. I felt my side stinging from the table I had fallen onto as he sent me crashing back the first time. I crawled toward Mulan who clutched her arm with the other trying to ease the pain. I took her hands and looked into her eyes, but before I could speak she told me, "I won't let anything happen to you, or Jane." She gave me, what seemed like, a last kiss and sprang forward again toward Rumplestiltskin. He raised an eyebrow as she charged forward almost hitting him with the steel, but his magic got the best of her sword because he, from thin air, sheathed a sword and began to dual Mulan.

We both clanked and scraped swords as we fought with only steel and stamina. He was wearing me down as I tried to swing into him. He was taunting me, and I was letting him. I felt a presence of some sort enter the room and carelessly glanced back. I saw Jane standing at the doorway tiredly rubbing her eyes and just watching the commotion. Rumpled took a step forward as I tried to look back beginning to defend myself, but he stuck his sword through my shoulder. I felt a heave of air and grunts escape my mouth as he pierced the flesh. Like slow motion I blinked toward Aurora confused on what had just happened, I heard my extended breath as I glanced down to the wound then realized that I was in pain, and a sword was stuck inside me. Rumpled released his grip and left me to fall over in shock. I barely heard anything before, like I had blew out my eardrums, but I heard screams and rushing of feet as I fell onto my side. They were Aurora's screams as she dashed to my side crying. "Mulan! Mulan!" I glanced back up to Jane, who was still in her spot still watching on, now scared. Aurora has caught my eyes and looked up as well and saw Jane at the doorway as well. She panicked and began to rush toward Jane. Rumple took notice to what I saw before he jabbed me and saw the child of his undoing standing there. I saw him disappear into purple smoke. I immediately lost my temper. "Jane!" I screamed standing as I lunged toward her as Aurora made her way toward her as well. We stood in front of Jane protecting her as Rumple reappeared from the smoke his hand filled with dark magic thrusting his fists toward us. I turned everyone around as I hugged them, exposing my body toward him. _This is it. This is how I truly die._


	31. Chapter 33

Everything moved so quick now that I closed my eyes from fear. But the next thing I noticed was extraordinary. I peeked out of my eyelids curious to why I wasn't hit yet. I saw a bubble of wondrous colors in front of us reflecting Rumple's dark magic. I looked down hoping to see Jane, but she wasn't there. I saw Aurora do the same thing and we both looked up completely surprised and confused to what we saw.

Jane was standing directly in front of us holding up a barrier protecting us. She looked back from over her shoulder and gave smile. "I love you both." Jane spoke out as she looked at Rumple. Suddenly, the Shadow burst through the windows and flew right at Jane. I outstretched my arm wanting to bring her next to me. Jane made a final glance back smiling and nodded our way. "You've done so well protecting this family. Now it's my turn." her voice almost sounded conjoined with other ancient voices, but they were all blurred together. They almost sounded like the ancestors I would hear in my head when I would meditate. Right as the Shadow made contact with the barrier, a bright flash of light blinded all of us and in a split moment Jane and the Shadow were gone.

It was so quick and shocking that I thought I was dreaming, but as I began to realize where I was and what happened I felt a flood of tears begin to drench my cheeks. In the whole mess of things, probably from whatever flash that was given off the sword and wound in my shoulder were completely gone, everyone's bruises and cuts were gone. Even Ruby was revealed in her human form again. Whatever magic was used, it was powerful.

The whole diner was even restored to its normal setting. Rumplestiltskin stood clenching his cane as he just looked upon where Jane was. I immediately ran toward him clenching my fists around the collar of his suit as I grinder my teeth with anger asking him, "What happened?!" Rumple joked and laughed a horse laugh, "I don't know Deary." I exploded with anger and my fist had hit across his face. A purple bruise already formed as I hit Rumple in the face. He still tried to mock me as he laughed the pain off. I raised one fist and was about to punch Rumple right across the face again except someone held my fist back. I looked and saw Regina holding it back. She shook her head and began to say, "Jane is...gone." I released Rumple from my grip and just stood like Regina was a new person. I stood furrowing my brows and just looking at her confused. "Gone...? What do you mean gone?!" I screamed looking toward Aurora, who stood silently crying to herself. "No no no no!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs. My heart stung as it beat in my chest. "She can't be dead!" I shrieked almost grabbing Regina's collar thinking it was her fault. My blind fury settled down as I heard Rumplestiltskin, of all people, calm me down. "She's didn't say dead...Deary" Rumple mumbled looking toward me in boredom as he wiped his bleeding lip with his hand. "What...?!"  
"She's didn't say dead. She's simply gone." I was growing impatient with his riddles and words.  
"Gone...?! Gone where?!" I almost wanted to beat the answers out of Rumple, he answered so condescendingly and slowly I was going to lose it again. "To a place far worse than here." He spoke tensing his grip on the cane. Obviously, this place was somewhere, even The Dark One feared. "Where...?" Aurora asked stepping near me holding onto my hand rubbing her thumb in my palm, wanting me to calm down. Rumpled smirked at looked at Regina almost sorrowfully, who looked at all of us in return with uncertainty and fear. Then she whispered the anticipated answer, "Neverland."

END

***Author's note***

**Thank you sooooo much for reading this monster of a story! You all are soo patient and kind to what I wrote for this story!**

**Q- Will you continue "In Storybrooke" into more parts? A- Sadly, I will be stopping this particular story series. I will be making a new one that will feature all of them in Neverland as the ending implied. They will be called "In Neverland" and those will continue this story line in Neverland rather than Storybrooke.**

**Q- Will you be writing other stories? or will this be the end until ouat comes back on A- Yes! I'll be writing other stories, just this one will be on a hiatus and will start again when ouat comes out. **

**Please follow me if you want to read more from me, or if this was it I'm so glad you came along the journey! **

**But hopefully you will be joining me when ouat comes back! (and when the story continues!) **


End file.
